


Blazing Lovr

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hook-Up, Love, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Smut, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper lieutenant of Station 18 had just made it to her new rank. Needing to move the  next station over as in her current station these a few too many lieutenants already so. So what will happen in the new station? Especially since from the charity fun day with all stations.





	1. Blazing Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with the phenomenonal@softbetts on tumblr go show her support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this book is Blazing Love but I made a mistake and won't let me change it

Betty Cooper is currently stood in her new Captains office. She's currently getting briefed in the layout of the station. Station 19 is currently her new home and her new Captain is Fp Jones an old friend of her mother but she never really met him.

Her mother was the captain of her old unit until she passed away at the terrorist attack fires last year. She was the first women to reach at a captain rank in that station. She really wanted to follow in her footsteps in the very same station but now that's not possible.

She was currently still in her day clothes as she hadn't been told to hit the lockers. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Another firefighter came in, he was wearing the same rank as her. He was tall, lean with the most luscious raven locks she's ever seen. 

But as she looks closer she began to notice him from last years annual fire fighters fundraiser.  
“Hey.” He said."Cooper this is my son Jughead Jones. He's the other lieutenant." Fp said.

“Hi.” Betty said. 

“I’m sure you two will get along.” FP said as he walked off, leaving them alone.

Betty suddenly remembered how she remembered him. A drunken hookup after the mention of her mum at the charity event. They both just stood there, not saying anything.

"Cooper." He smirked. "I remember you."

“I remember you too....” 

His smirk faded. “You probably don’t want me to bring up that night, don’t you?”

"Depends, what were you going to say?" She asked.

“Nothing.” He said. “I’ll see you around.” He started to walk off.

"Hey you can't say that." She grabbed his hand. "Also your stuck with me for the day until I know the layout."

“Fine.” He said.

"So please continue, what did you want to say? Might as well say it now and not in front of the team."

“Nothing.”

"Say it!" She snapped.

“I said nothing!”

They were now in the locker and lounge area of sorts when Betty pulled him into a bedroom. They had them so they could catch up on sleep in between shifts, especially for people who pull a double.

Betty pulled him against the wall caging him in. "I'm sure this will jog your memory. What did you want to say?" She asked again.

“Nothing, Cooper.”

"Don't do that Jones. Just say it!" She said.

“There’s nothing I have to say.”

"You wanted to talk about the charity event, how we fucked against the children's games stands?"

“Maybe.”

"We have a few minutes whilst I change." Betty said pulling her uniform out her bag.

“I don’t really want to talk about it, Betts. It happened.... it’s not like it’s going to happen again.”

"Maybe but it shouldn't we work together because Fred the head captain moved me from my station." She whispered in his ear. "What did you say it was a meaningless hookup with the best orgasms."Jughead didn’t say anything."Cat got your tongue?" She teased.

“We should get to work.”

"Only like me when we're drunk, got it" She said opening the door. 

“That’s not it.”

"Sure or it's because I'm the new kid on the block." She sighed walking out.

As she began to head to the locker room to get changed she got stopped by the rest of the crew. They started introducing themselves. Betty met everyone. They all seemed really nice. She quickly headed to the lockers rooms to get changed. She fully got changed in time for station breakfast together. They eat every meal together in the station.

Betty saw everyone sitting together and Jughead sitting alone off to the side, reading a book."Jug come on."Fp said.

" I know, just reaching this last page. "

Jughead finished the page he was reading before joining everyone. He sat in between his best friend as everyone started piling food on their plates.

Betty noticed Jughead was very closed off. However, she also noticed with the station family apart from her. He's extremely close with everyone. She understands that, truly she does. You put your faith in them as you run into burning buildings. You have to trust them with your life.

"Guys we should do drinks tonight to welcome Betty?" Kevin suggested.

“Okay.” Everyone said.

"How was your last station?" Archie asked.

Everyone looked at her waiting for an answer. "Well my mum was captain until her passing. They were my family. However, I was meant to get the captain roll but Liam the Captain that was taking over until we got through the tests prompted my best friends then I got sent to a different station."

“You’re going to love it here.” Kevin said.

"Hopefully. I'm still pissed about not getting captain due to Liam's jealous ass." She sighed.

“Well maybe you can work towards it here. I have to warn you though, Jughead wants to be captain.”

"I can tell." She smirked looking at him.

"Over my dead body Coop. I've worked my ass off. You're not going to come swoop in and get the role when my dad steps down."

"Now image that feeling and following in your mother's legacy. That was snatched from me too. May the best win." She said.

“That would be me.” He said as he walked off.

"What's his problem?" She asked.

“He’s my best friend. He can be an asshole sometimes but I honestly don’t know what his deal is. He likes things a specific way and is stubborn as hell. He also likes to be alone most of the time.” Archie said. 

"Oh don't forget that girl he's been moping about." Sweet Pea added.

Archie, Sweet Pea and Jughead have been best friends since the training academy. They've seen each other through thick and thin.

“Oh yeah. He’s hung up over some girl he hooked up with and lost contact with. He never talks about it though.”

"Where did they meet?" She asked curiously. "Is she a fire fighter?"

“He won’t talk about it.”

"Your his best friends. I'm sure you know something." Betty said.

"Oh we do. We know it's someone from station 18 at the fundraiser last year." Pea said.

“That’s it though. He refuses to say anything.” Archie said

"Yeah I get it." She smiled.

Betty watched as Jughead left the room. Betty searched up his name on her phone. It was a random drunken hook up but before they got hammered they exchanged numbers. They messaged a few times before her mothers funeral. After that she stopped and pushed everyone away from her apart from her closes friends.

B: I've read that book too

J: cool.

Betty was about to message him again as the alarm sounded telling them there was a fire. Only a few people were sent out. Betty and Jughead being one of them. They we're upfront driving the van.

Betty and Jughead being one of them. They we're upfront driving the van. They drove to the house where the fire was at in silence. As soon as they got there they started to do their sweep. Everything seemed normal. They got out the house and started to do the medic checks.

"Where's my baby?" A frantic mother shouted.

The baby wasn't anywhere. Betty grabbed her oxygen readjusting it before running into the building without back up. A few minutes later Betty came back out carrying a small baby. She handed her to her mother.

“Thank you so much.” The mother whispered before going to do the medic checks.

"That was irresponsible Cooper! Yu has to wait for me." Jughead scolded her.

"You think I was going to let an infant die. You're deadly wrong."

“We were about to go in check the house for where the fire started! We would’ve gotten the baby. This is our job, Cooper, we know what we’re doing. I don’t have time to scold you.” He snapped before him and a few other people ran into the house to check for the place where the fire started while Betty and a few other people stayed outside to put the fire out on the outside of the house.

"Any minute the house could have blew up. I can't lose another baby on my watch. The last one was my twin, nephews." She said as he came back out.

“You’re supposed to listen to me, Betty.”

"We are of the same ranking Jones." She squared upto him.

“It’s was reckless.” 

“I wasn’t going to let that baby die. You have no idea what it’s like to lose your family to a fire!” 

“You don’t even know me, Betty!” He snapped. “Stop assuming shit! I lost my mother and baby sister to a fire.” He turned and walked away.

"That's because you haven't given me the chance to fully know you! I also lost my mum in the terrorist fires last year." She shouted.

"That's because you haven't given me the chance to fully know you! I also lost my mum in the terrorist fires last year." She shouted.

Jughead ignored her as he got back into the truck. Betty followed him slamming the door. They drove back in complete silence. Once they got back to the station Betty headed towards the showers. She had suet in her hair. As she got out the shower. She decided to ring her best friend.

“Hello?” Veronica answered.

"I should quit, right?" She asked crying.

“Why would you quit? What’s wrong, B?”

"Everything. I hate it here, I could have been captain but Liam. God I can kill him. Everyone undestimates me because I'm a woman." She sighed.

“Who’s underestimating you?”

"Jughead Jones."

“The sexy hookup guy?!”

"Yes." She sighed.

“I thought he wasn’t an asshole though. You said he was a good guy.”

"Well people change and I only knew him a little. We got put to work on the game store at the fundraiser last year."

“I know and you two hooked up! You said it was the best sex you’ve ever had.”

"So? You have hook up all the time." She whispered.

“But you had a connection with this guy.”

"No he's a dick and I'm quiting after today's shift."

Jughead heared her as he walked passed the shower room.“Don’t you dare!” Veronica said.

"Too late!" She said ending the phone. Betty saw Jughead walking past."What?" She asked as he glanced at her.

“Nothing.” He sighed as he continued to walk off.

"No tell me because I'm quitting anyway."

“Nothing. I’m too much of a dick to care anyways, right?” He said, bringing up the fact that she called him a dick.

"You heared that, huh?" She asked. "Look I'm sorry you really hurt me today."

“I was just making sure you were doing what you were supposed to. You’re not the only one who was hurt, Cooper.” He said walking off.

"We didn't even know each other properly!" She said grabbing his hands.

Jughead pulled his hands away. “You think I’m some low life piece of shit who doesn’t care about anything. I wasn’t going to let that baby die either! I was just doing my job like I was supposed to. I get it, you’ve lost people to a fire but so have I.” He said walking away again.

"Juggie wait!" She pulled him in towards her.

“What?” He said sternly.

"We got off on the wrong foot." She whispered tearing up. "I stopped messaging you and hurt you."

“Because we were just a one night thing.... I get it.”

"No we weren't."

“Well, we work together now. We were just a one night thing.”

"We should stay away from each other."She whispered.

“Fine.” He whispered. He started to walk off again."Should I quit?" She asked him.

“No.”

"Why?" She asked. "You hate me."Jughead didn't say anything but turned to face her. He sat her down on the bench. "What Juggie?" She asked.

“I don’t hate you, okay?”

"You act like it. I hate fire fighter now." She whispered.

“This is your job Betty, you don’t have to quit. I’ll just stay out of your way.”

"It's not you Juggie... Do you know why I stopped messaging your sexy ass?" She asked.

“Because you don’t like me.”

"No."

“That’s what it seems like.”

"I lost my mother as you know... Then I lost my sister and her sons." She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything."I lost everything, then I lost the one thing that kept me going. The captain position. Then of all the stations I'm transferred too it's yours. Now we both know we can't start anything up as we're in the same station." She admitted.

He just nodded.

"I won't quit but I'm in a bad place... I could use a friend, even though I could drag you to the equipment cupboard and have my way with you." She smirked slightly.

“Okay.” He said quietly.

"Hey, what's bothering you?" She asked.

“It’s nothing.”

"No tell me please." She whispered.

“It’s not important.”

"No it is tell me."She slowly reached for his hands. "Please." She whispered looking deep into his eyes.

“It’s really not important, okay?” He said as he slowly pulled his hands away. “I’ll see you around.” He turned and walked away. 

Betty pulled up her phone and messaged him. She sent a screenshot of their old conversation from when they first met a year ago.

B: where is this Juggie?

J: That’s the happy Jughead. He’s gone now.

B: where? Maybe I can pull him back.

J: probably not...B: come for drinks tonight.

J: I can’t.

B: why?

J: Archie set me up on a date.

B: oh okay, have fun... I'll just kill Archie when he's drunk tonight.

J: you jealous, Cooper? ;)

B: very Jones.

J: ;)

B: have fun, I'll probably skip the while drinks thing then.

J: no, you should go and have fun. Get to know everyone.

B: I hate the getting to know you phase. You know that from last year... Fine god... Ugh!

J: try and have fun!

B: I'm going to show you what your missing Jones. Tonight ;)

J: okay ;)

Betty put her phone away and walked back to the rest of the group fully showered. The rest of their shift went fast and they swapped over with some other people for the night shift. Betty headed home for Veronica's help.

After Betty picked out her outfit she headed to the bar to meet up with everyone else. As she got their she saw Reggie's visible reaction of her look. She took a picture of her before putting on her social media.

Betty walked up to everyone. "Wow B!" Kevin smiled.“Thanks Kev.” She smiled. 

"Same Jug's not here. You look like his type." Kevin teased.

Betty just smirked to herself. Oh if you only know sweet Kev. She thought to herself as she ordered a drink. Archie came up behind her and she instantly rolled her eyes.

“Hey Betty.” He said. 

"Where is Juggie?" She asked.

“He’s out on a date. I set him up.”

"Oh. Why? Isn't he old enough to get a girl by his self?"

“He is. He just never wants to. I figured he should stop moping around waiting for someone he’s never going to see again.”

"You don't know their circumstances." She shrugged downing her drink. "Are you single?" He just nodded. "Well you're one to judge."

“Still, I’ve been with more girls than he has.”

"So? He was fine with the girl from last year at the fundraiser." She smiled.

“He said she stopped messaging him. Most girls think he’s too boring. He figured that’s why.”

"She definitely doesn't think he's boring. Oh can you tell Reggie to cover up his boner from staring at me."She said. Archie sighed and rolled his eyes. “Stay away from Reggie. He’s a player.”

"I plan on it... But it is fun to tease this guy I'm talking to so please help me do so."

“Okay.”

"Thank you." Betty smiled.

“Who’s the guy you’re talking to?”

"We met at the fundraiser last year. I worked the carnival games with him for our annual fundraiser." She smiled.

“Wait.... are you Jughead’s mystery girl?!”

"Shit!"She realised she slipped up.

“You hooked up with Jughead?”

"How much did he tell? I mean truthfully. We just met because each year I word work the fundraiser until last year I was needed there."She explained.

“He said he met a girl and they had sex.... he said he met her at the fundraiser. Wait.... Betty! You stopped messaging him! He’s been hung up on you since.”

"I had my reason's!" She sighed.

“You really hurt him. He really liked you.”

"He knows why I stopped messaging... But it's non of your business." She told him.

“Fine.” Archie sighed. 

Betty talked to Archie for awhile longer. Betty saw Jughead walk into the bar. She smiled up at him and messaged him.

B: what are you doing here?

J: my date went to the bathroom and never came back. She left.

B: what a bitch! Come drink with me Archie found out.

J: okay. 

Jughead walked over to them and sat down.Betty had already ordered him a drink. The bar tender placed it down in front of him.

"Hey." She smiled. 

“Hey.”

"Your date sounds like a bitch." She teased.

“She seemed nice at first.”

"That's what their all like." She smiled faintly. "Archie now hates me."

“Because you stopped messaging me?”

"Because I hurt you." She whispered. Jughead just nodded slightly."Now everyone apart from bonerhead Reggie is going to hate me."

“Archie won’t tell anyone.”

"Good, I can't be known as the bitch that broke the Captains to be heart." She admitted. Jughead didn’t say anything as he finished his drink and ordered another. "So I'm pretty good at sex, huh?"She teased winking at him.

“Best I’ve ever had.”

"Really? We defiled each other where people were about. Surprisingly we didn't get caught." She smiled.

“Yep.”

"Most riskiest sex I've ever had." 

“It was worth it.”

"So worth it." She giggled. He just smiled faintly."Your eyes twinkle like the night sky if the stars would be emerald green. Remember that?"

“Yeah.”

"I still think about those words on a clear night." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty just smiled at him as Reggie came to sit next to her. “Hey.” He said."Hey Reg." They both said.

“Betty.... you look amazing.”

"This old thing?" She asked smiling.

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Maybe we could go out sometime. Get to know each other more.”

"As friends? Sure." She shot him down.

“I mean.... like a date.”

"I'll think about it." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"I'll catch up with you later. Jug's introducing me to Fangs." Betty told him so he would leave.

“Okay.” Reggie smiled. He got up and walked back to where he was sitting before. Jughead just rolled his eyes. "He'll fuck anything with a hole I swear. "He sighed.

Betty just giggled. 

Jughead glared at Reggie."Jealous Jones?" She asked winking at him.

“Maybe a little bit.”

"It's a little sexy." She whispered smiling. "You have to introduce me properly to Fangs." She smiled again touching his leg.

“Fangs is over there talking to Kevin.”

"So Kev won't mind. Pretty please!"She pouted.

“Fine.” Jughead said. They both got up and walked over to Fangs. “Fangs, this is Betty.”

"It's finally good to see a female fire fighter in our station." Fangs said.

"Yeah thank you." She smiled. "Did we interrupt something?" She asked.

“Nope.” Kevin said.

"Okay."

Betty sat down to talk with them. Betty got sucked into a deep conversation with them as Pea and Archie pulled Jughead aside.“What’s up?” Jughead said"Why. 

didn't you tell us it was her? We guessed her a thousand times. We even found her name put from Sam, Pea's new fuck buddy." Archie said.

“Because it’s not important! What we did won’t happen again.”

"Sure it won't." They both said.

All of a sudden Jughead got a message.

B: meet me in the bathroom.

“I’ll be right back.” Jughead said as he walked to the bathroom.

As he got into the bathroom. He found her waiting for him.“Hey.” He said. Betty leaned in and kissed him. She's been wanting to do it all day. Especially when they were arguing to shut him up.

Jughead pulled back and looked down at her before kissing her again. She pulled away a little while later to catch her breath.

"Hey." She smiled breathlessly.

“Hey.”

"I wanted to do that since we stopped messaging." She whispered. Jughead just smiled faintly."You up for round 2?" She asked.

“Really?”

"Yes." She smiled pulling him closer towards her.

“I thought you said it would never happen again.”

"You said that. I masturbate to the thought of you." She whispered.

Jughead pulled her back in for a heated kiss. Betty kissed him back with the same lust as she jumps around his waist. Jughead helped her wrap her legs tightly around his waist as he pressed her up against the wall. Betty smiled at him as she began to pull his jumper off.

Jughead helped her pull it off before he went to pull her shirt off.Betty helped him as it was a complicated piece. Betty and Jughead managed to get it off before reconnecting the kiss. They couldn't fully get undress in the bathroom so they lifted her skirt pulling it down as they pulled his pants down. 

Betty gave him a condom to put on as she continued to kiss him. Jughead kissed her as he slowly thrust into her. They both moaned at the contact. Betty started to roll her hips as best you can as she was placed against the wall.

“You feel so good.” He whispered as he started to move.

"You do too." 

Betty and Jughead quickly moved together. Betty rolled her hips to meet his thrusts. They moans filled the bathroom before they both hit their climax at the same time. Jughead rested his forehead against hers and stayed there for a little while before pulling out of her and throwing the condom away.

Betty smiled up at him but instantly knew they shouldn't have done that again. On the other hand she didn't care but she did. Jughead leaned down and kissed her again. They both quickly got dressed.

"That was amazing." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"What happens now?" She asked.

“I don’t know.... that probably shouldn’t happen again, right?”

"If we want to keep our jobs."

“Yeah.” He sighed. 

"I'm so sorry." She whispered kissing him.

“Don’t be.” He whispered. 

"Your friends will be wondering what kept you long." She smiled wiping his hair out his eyes. He just shrugged."I'm going to head home." She whispered.

“Me too.” He whispered."I'll see you tomorrow Juggie." She smiled as she left the toilet first.

Shortly after Jughead left and told his dad he's going home. As he was at home he sat rereading their old conversation from last year. How ironic this happened, Jughead thought. The universe likes to play horrible games on him. They have to be professional in such a dangerous place when all that's burning between them is their defense walls and a firery lust.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty's been at station 19 for six months now. Each day the connection she feels with Jughead is getting harder to ignore. They would pick silly arguments with each other half the time, it was so frustrating. Jughead has got himself a girlfriend. He truly loves her, that just makes Betty mad. He saved her from a fire and now their a couple.

Betty was currently at work in the lounge room. Jughead walked in with his girlfriend. “Hey Betty.” He smiled."Hey Juggie." She said half ignoring him. "I'm going to work out." She said getting up.

“Okay.” He said.

As Betty left she watched as Jughead pulled his girlfriend onto his lap and kissed her. Betty saw them out the corner of her eye. In the stations gym Pea was on the punching bags. She joined him as she started to punch the one next to him.

“You seem upset.” Pea said.

"Oh no I'm fine. Just sick of seeing Jug's girlfriend around here sucking his face off."

“You two agreed to stay friends. He’s trying to move on.”

"He has moved on. We only agreed to stay friends because of the job." She said punching the bag harder.

“Tell him how you feel.”

"No way. I'm a strong independent women, I don't need him." She shouted in rage tearing up.

“But you like him.”

"So? I've liked him for a year and half." She said.

“You should tell him that!”

"He's happy and loves her. I'm not wrecking that... I'm going to get a smoothie. Want one? V's coming around she's coming for lunch." Betty smiled.

“I’m good. I’m meeting up with Sam.”

"Wait my Sam?" She asked smiling.

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"I missed her and Avery." She smiled.

“Avery is out of town but I’ll bring Sam back here later.” He smiled "I love you Pea." She smiled hugging him.“I’ll see you later.” He hugged her back before leaving.

Betty headed towards the kitchen. She saw Kevin and smiled. Her and Kevin had become extremely close over the passed 6 months. He's her person and vise visa.

“Hey B.” Kevin smiled. 

Archie walked into the room."Hey Kev." She hugging him.

"Look who I found wondering about." Archie teased as Veronica playfully hit him.

“I was looking for you.” Veronica told Betty. 

“And you just happened to run into me.” Archie teased."I'm not complaining." She smiled.

"Does everyone flirt now?" Betty asked.

“Me and Ronnie are friends. We started talking last time you brought her here.” Archie said 

"I know Veronica, Archie. That's her flirty voice." Betty sighed. 

“Oh yeah?” Archie smirked at Veronica."Maybe." She smiled.

"Well I'm not flirting." Kevin said.

"Don't give me that bullshit you were flirted with Fangs today."

“Shush!”

"Why? Everyone has someone but me." She said trying not to feel upset. She felt her emotions tug at her heart and her eyes tear up.

“You have Jughead.

"Ugh!" She shouted walking away to the on call rooms.

She found Jughead sitting in one alone. She actively avoided that room and went to the other one. She noticed that he was upset .She couldn't shake the feeling that he needed a friend. She put her emotions aside and went to the room he was in.

“Hey.” He whispered when he saw her.

"You okay?" She asked sitting next to him.“Oliva broke up with me.”

"It's her loss." She told him.

“She gave me an ultimatum. She said she didn’t like how close you and me are. So she made me choose.”

"You chose me?" She asked in shock. "Doesn't she get that we have to be close for our job. We trust each other with our lives each day."

“Of course I chose you.”

"Why?" She asked.

“Because.... you’re more important to me than she is.”

"Juggie." She whispered. Jughead just looked over at her. "We can't it's against rules."

“I know.”

"Can I just hold you?" She whispered.

He nodded. Betty wrapped him up in her embrace as they laid down together. She's never been in this situation before.He just held her close."She's lost the best guy."

He just shrugged. “Coming from the person who’s been avoiding me.”

"I haven't... Captain hasn't put us together."

“You were avoiding me just now when you want to another room.”He said“But I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore.” He added.

"Blame your dad."He just nodded."I want to be friends Juggie." She added.

“Me too.”

"I was ignoring you before because everyone was talking about flirting."

“Oh.”

"Yep." She whispered. Jughead just held her closer."Your warm." She whispered.

“So are you.”

"Really I'm normally cold." She smiled.

“I wish we could just lay here forever.” He whispered."Me too." She smiled faintly.

Just as they sat that the alarm rang for fire. Jughead got up. Betty quickly followed him. They rushed to gear up. Today they were on medic cart together. They quickly rushed to the place where the fire was at.

They began to do a full sweep of the restaurant with the whole team. They managed to pull everyone out with little to no injuries except from a teenage girl with a pole stuck through her body. Everyone got cleared out and injured people got sent to the hospital.

Betty and Jughead was in the aid cart rushing this teen to the hospital. Betty was pumping her with blood and painkillers as she tried to stop the bleeding. They soon arrived at the hospital and the doctors and nurses took the girl. Betty and Jughead had to head back to the station. Betty couldn't shake the feeling that the little girl didn't survive. It irked her.

Betty and Jughead went back to the station. Betty had no idea how Jughead was so calm. She had the teens blood all over her. All she could do was stare at it as she clenched her fists together. The second they got to the station she went to the showers. Betty stood in the showers letting the water ooze other her. As the water gushes out and the hot sting hits her skin she sees the blood water disappear down the pipes.

As Betty was getting out of the shower she saw Jughead going to showers. Jughead went upto her and grabbed her hands. They hadn't stopped shaking since they got back.

“You okay?”

"I should be fine." Betty hissed at the pain of her hands.“Okay.” He said, letting go of her hands.

"Juggie I didn't hiss at how hard you was holding my hands."He just nodded. “I’m going to get a shower.” He said.

"Maybe I can join?"She asked.

“Okay.” He smiled."We'll have to be careful"Betty said locking the door.

Jughead started the shower and stripped out of his clothes. Betty dropped her towel heading back into the shower. Jughead looked down at her and smiled."Like what you see Jones?" She teased.

“Yes.”Betty wrapped her arms around hid neck pulling him in for a kiss. She pulls away smiling. Jughead smiled before kissing her again."Can I sleep at yours tonight?"

“Sure.” He smiled. “Why?”

"Well the guys will think I'm Olivia so that's cover but I don't want to be alone." She whispered.

“Okay.”

"Also I want to cuddle and sleep in your arms at least once." She smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her again. They continued to make out before they decided to get out. They never went to the next base incase they'd get caught. They both got dressed before heading to the lounge.

"You two okay?" Fp asked. "That was a tough call."

“We’re okay.” Jughead said. 

"You're okay Juggie... I'm shook up a little."

“You can go home Betty. We’ve got everything covered here.” FP said. 

"It's okay, I'll stay I'll be alone if I go home. Ronnie's gone to her parents for the weekend."

"Jug you should head home early too. We've got it covered. If we need you two we'll call." Fp added.

“Okay.” Jughead said.

"I'll give you a lift home Jug." Betty told him.

“Thanks Betts.”

"It's okay Juggie. I pass yours to go to mine anyway." She smiled faintly. Jughead just smiled faintly back. 

FP left the room. Betty got up to head to change into her normal clothes. She met Jughead back at her car. She decided its probably safer for them to go to her house. They got into the car and Betty started to drive.

Betty had her playlist on. The volume was cranked high as she was singing the songs. Jughead just gently chuckled to himself .“How can you listen to music this loud?”

"They're good songs." She smiled.

“I never listen to music.”

"What's wrong with you? I either have music or an audio book on." She told him. He just shrugged."I'm going to change that."

“You can try.”

"I'm going to give up my ipod filled with my favourite songs." She picked it up out the draw in her car. "Here, now listen when your brooding." She teased.

“Betts.... I don’t like listening to music.”

"Please just for a week." She pouted.

“Fine.” He sighed.

"Yay!" She cheered as she pulled up in front of her apartment complex.

They both got out and went to Betty’s apartment."Welcome to house cooper and lodge. You'll probably remember some parts from picture messages we sent on Instagram." She smiled as she closed her door.

“Yeah.”

"My favourite part is the patio." She smiled making coffee. 

Jughead just smiled. Betty passed him his coffee as she headed outside to the patio. Jughead followed behind her. She sat on the porch swing pulling Jughead down next to her.Jughead sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.Betty placed her head on his shoulder.

"What if we date in secret?" She suggested.

“Really?” He smiled. “You’d want to do that?”

"I brought you to my place didn't I?" She teased.

“Okay, let’s do it.”

"Good." She smiled leaning in to kiss him. Jughead met her half way kissing her. "If Reggie flirts with you I might kill him." Jughead teased.

“Behave.” She teased. 

“Never.”

"Fine I'll just make you eat a salad." She giggled. Jughead playfully glared at her.

Betty smiled up at him happily .Jughead leaned down and kissed her.Betty snuggled deeper into his side. They spent almost all night there talking and watching the sunset before heading into her bed.

_______

A week later back at the station Kevin noticed Jughead singing a song.“Jughead? Are you singing? You never sing!” Kevin teased. 

“Blame Betty.” Jughead said.

"What did my gorgeous B do?"

“She’s been forcing me to listen to music.”

"You don't have to." Fangs teased coming into the kitchen.“I promised her I would.”

"You hardly make promises." Pea said. Jughead just shrugged "What song is it?" Fangs asked.

“I don’t even know.” Jughead said. “I don’t pay attention to the titles.”Betty walked in humming the same song. “Hey Betts.”

"Hey Juggie." She smiled.

“Jughead was just singing.” Kevin teased."Was you know?" She smiled. "He has a gorgeous singing voice."

“No I don’t.” Jughead said.

"Shush you do."

"Make me." He smiled.

Betty wanted to kiss him but she knew she couldn’t."I'll just get you to sing karaoke with us tonight." She teased.

“Not happening!” 

"Yes happing, we'll sing SOS from ABBA."

“Nope.” Jughead said.

"Yes, tonight." She smiled.“I don’t want to.” He pouted. 

"Please Juggie I'll buy you pizza." She said.

“Fine.”

"Betty Cooper the Jones whisper." Fangs teased. Jughead glared at him."He speaks the truth." Kevin added.“He only listens to you.” Fangs told her.

Betty just smiled walking away to clean the engine. Jughead left the room to go to the lounge. Kevin and Fangs were left alone.

"How was your date?" Kevin asked him.

“It was good.”

"Good." He smiled faintly with hurt in his eyes.“I have to get back to work.” Fangs smiled before walking off.

"Sure you do."Kevin headed to help Betty with cleaning the truck. He needed to keep his mind busy.“Hey Kev.” Betty said.

"I need a drink at Pops tonight." He said.

"Why are boys so stupid and blind to love?" He asked.

“I don’t know.”

"Well they are especially the gays."He pouted.

“Still having trouble with Fangs?”

"Are we that obvious?" He asked.

“Yep.”

"It's him!"

“He doesn’t notice how much you love him?”

"No but tonight I'm going to change that." He said.

“How?”

"I'll sing him a song."

“Isn’t he in a relationship though?”

"Really?" He whispered. 

“He’s been going on dates with that one girl, remember?”

"I like to forget about her."

“Are you still going to talk to him?”

"Yeah." He smiled faintly.

“Maybe he’ll choose you. If he doesn’t it’s his loss.” Betty hugged him."I love you B." He whispered.

_____

Later on everyone finished their shift before letting the night shift take over. Betty and Jughead went to Betty’s apartment. They were getting changed before heading to pop's. They met up with Kevin there.

"You ready to sing Jug?" Kevin asked.

“No.”

"You'll be amazing." She whispered.

“I don’t want to sing.”

"For me."She pouted.

"Fine." He smiled. 

“Yay.” She smiled. 

“You’re adorable.”

"Am I five?" She pouted.

“Nope. But you’re still adorable.”

"No Juggie." She pouted kissing his cheek. Jughead smiled. Kevin smiled at them. Fangs came in and hugged Kevin.“Hey Kevy.”

"Hey Fangy." Kevin smiled. "Can we talk?"

“Sure, what’s up?”

"In private?"He added. Fangs pulled him into the bathroom. Kevin nervously sat on the sink.“What did you want to talk about?”

"Your girlfriend." He whispered.

“What about her?”

"About us too." He nervous ruffled his hair.

“What about us?”

"Two years ago when I was in the accident." He started off but stopped.

“Yeah...”

"You didn't leave my side."He whispered nervously. " You said you loved me. "Fangs nodded."Do you still feel like that?" He asked.

“I don’t know.”

"Okay." He whispered jumping off the counter. “Why are you asking that?”Kevin took a deep breath before answering. "It doesn't matter." He whispered.

“Tell me.”

"I love you." He said before walking out. 

Fangs just sighed. Kevin was sat at the boor ordering a strong cocktail. Fangs went to go sit at a table. Betty and Jughead were sat at the table with him. They could tell there was a problem.

"You okay?"

He just nodded. “I’m going to head home.”

"No stay, Kev is heading over now." Betty said.

He shook his head and got up to leave. Kevin was heading to get some fresh air as he was crying. Fangs left and went home. Kevin message Betty he's heading home but in reality he headed to Fangs. Fangs was going to his apartment. 

Fangs arrived at his apartment first. Five minutes later he had a knock at the door. He went to answer the door. He opened the door up to Kevin in tears. "Just forgot everything I said."He whispered.

Fangs didn’t know what to say."It doesn't matter about me. Your happy and I ruined that." He cried.

“Kev, we work together.... we wouldn’t even be able to date.”

"No I know but you tell me when I... It doesn't matter." He said walking away. 

Fangs didn’t know what to do. Kevin kept walking but began to put his headphones on. Fangs closed the door to his apartment. Kevin sat on a bench outside crying.

Meanwhile back at the bar, Betty and Jughead were sitting at a table talking. Betty leaned her head on his shoulder. Jughead wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

"Let's go home." She smiled.

“Okay.”

In the taxi on the way home Jughead got a message from Fangs.

F: Kev said he loves me.

J: don't you love him?

F: I don’t know.

Betty took the phone off him.

J: it's Betty here. What do you want?

F: I’m happy with Midge.

J: tell him you've moved on but gently.

F: he left. I’ll talk to him at work tomorrow. 

J: okay. 

Jughead put his phone away. The drive back to Betty's was good. When they got they put a movie on in bed. The following day they arrived at work together. Betty kissed him as no one was around.

"I’ll see you later.” He smiled. “I have to spend the day going over things with my dad.”

"That's code for future captain talk." She pouted walking away.“He wanted to talk to me. I don’t know what it’s about.”

"Okay." She smiled. "I'm going to find Kev."Betty found Kevin in the lounge. He didn't look good.“Kev?”

"I'm waiting for Fangs then going home. I've made a request for a transfer." He whispered.

“No.... Kev, you’re seriously not going to stay here because of some guy? You love it here.”

"I can't Betts." He whispered. "Fp hasn't officially put it in yet. He' s think about it."

“You have to stay Kevin. Fangs is happy and I understand you love him but shouldn’t you be happy for him?”

"I am happy for him but I can't." He whispered.

Fangs came into the lounge. “You wanted to talk....” he said to Kevin. Betty left them to talk. Kevin stood up and nervously pasted around the lounge. "I'm transferring." He said.

“Oh.”

"Fp is giving me to the end of the day to fully decide but I have. I the you should know." He told him.

“Great so we can’t even be friends? It’s all or nothing with you, huh?” Fangs said, getting slightly mad.

"It's not like that." Kevin shouted.

“No, it is! We can’t even be friends! You want to leave because I’m with someone else instead of you!”

"No! It's not like that! My mother has cancer! I have to go back to LA!"

Fangs didn’t say anything."I found out after I went to yours. So it's been a shitty week. Yes I love you but your happy." He whispered crying.

“I should go.... I need to go.” Fangs walked away."No let me." Kevin stormed out.

Fangs went to go see FP. He told him he was sick and needed to go home. Fp excused him and he went home. Betty overheard all of the conversation and hugged Kevin.

"You could have told me."Kevin just shrugged."I found out last night by my dad." He whispered.“I’m going to LA tonight.”He added.

"Okay." She uttered trying not to cry. "I'll miss you."

“I’ll miss you too. Hopefully I’ll be back sometime.”

"Yeah." She whispered.

"I'm going to say goodbye to the rest. Give Fangs this for me." He handed her a letter.

Kevin left to say goodbye to everyone as Betty headed to Fangs. She would also get Kevin a farewell cake and present. Fp said if she's needed they'll call. Betty went to Fangs’ apartment. She knocked on the door a few times before she was let in. She found him in a bad way. Betty pulled him in for a hug.

"He wanted you to have this."Fangs just nodded."I'm going to go. Call if you need me." Betty left so he could read the letter in peace.

Fangs sat in his bedroom and opened the better. It was filled of pictures of them with a letter.

~Dear Fangy,

I never meant to fall in love with you. I never meant to ruin your happiness. You think I'm selfish by transferring, the real reason is my dad needs me.

The truth is my mother only has a few months to live. She's getting sicker by the minute. You'll think it's all or nothing with me. It's not like that. Yes it hurts seeing you with her but your happy.

I nearly died, I had a bar stuck through my head yet you stuck by me. You told me that you loved me when I was in my coma. I heard you loud and clear. I never said anything until now because you promised me then you'll tell me. But she came along and you never did.

I love you Fangs, I'm so sorry for ruining us.

Lots of love,

Your Kevy x~

Fangs just put the letter away. He felt numb. He just sat there. Kevin message him an old photo of them.

K: friends?

Fangs never answered.

K: I'll take your silence as no. Goodbye Fangs.

Fangs put his phone away and sighed. Meanwhile back at the station everyone gathered around to see him off and to do the stations tradition when one of their own leave.

In the middle of them saying goodbye the alarm went off saying that there was a fire. It was at a school. 

FP took Jughead and a few other people and they quickly headed out. Betty, Kevin, and a few other of Kevin’s friends were left at the station."Bye guys." Kevin cried as he walked out the station.

His taxi was waiting for him outside the station. He hoped intl it as it took him to the station.

K: Goodbye Fangy x

Fangs didn’t answer. 

A few hours later Betty and everyone else at the station haven’t heard from everyone that went to the school.

Another hour later everyone came back except for Jughead and Archie."Where are they?"Betty asked Fp.

“They ran in to rescue two trapped students and got injured. There was too much smoke and they could barely see where they were going. The students came out but Jughead and Archie got trapped in there. They’re in the hospital.” FP said upset.

"Please say their alive?" Betty begged.

“They’re alive.”

Betty dropped everything she was doing and ran towards her car. She started to panic as she drove there. She had no clue if he was safe or in surgery.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Betty arrived at the hospital in a panic. She ran inside as she called Veronica on her way there and told her about Archie. Betty ran to the front desk and asked for Jughead. They said that he was being checked by the doctors and she had to sit and wait.

Betty couldn't sit and wait she was walking the halls as Fp arrived. All of their station apart from Kevin had arrived to support them.

A few hours later they let Betty and everyone else go see Archie and Jughead. They were in the intensive care unit. 

Betty went right to Jughead’s room. The doctor told her that Jughead’s lungs filled up with a lot of smoke and he was having trouble breathing. They had him under oxygen. He also had a broken arm due to being crushed by broken pieces the school from the fire. 

Archie had a broken leg and was under oxygen as well. She ran to his room shutting the door behind her. She carefully laid on the bed with him. Jughead was slightly conscious and looked at her.

"I'm worried." She whispered. Jughead couldn’t say anything since he was under oxygen but he slightly squeezed her arm."I lo... So glad your safe." She whispered.

Jughead managed to pull her close with his not broken arm. Betty pulled him in for a kiss“Is Arch okay?” He whispered.

"Broken leg." She told him. "I could have lost 3 people today." She whispered.

“I’m okay, baby.” He whispered.

"Luckily."

He just held her close. Betty got up and moved to the chair. She knew Fp would be in any minute. Just as expected FP walked through the door."Thank God your safe son." Fp cried.

“I’m okay, dad.” He whispered. 

"Thank God because I can't lose you too."

“I know.” He whispered.

"Ba... Juggie I'll check on you soon." Betty said.

“Okay.” He whispered. Betty left and Fp just looked at him.“What?” He whispered.

"Baby." He teased.

“Stop.” Jughead smiled.

"How long?" He asked.

“A week.”

"You remind me of your mother and I. Weet through our job. Was she the mysterious women?" He asked.

“Yeah, she was. Is that okay? I know it’s against the rules since we work together.” He said.

"Of course it's okay son. I love seeing you happy... But you know what you can and can't do."

“I know.”

"Good, you know I don't mind in house romances. That's how your mother and I became." He smiled.

Jughead just smiled faintly as he caught his breath. It didn’t work and he started wheezing."Slow deep breaths son." Fp reminded him.

Meanwhile Veronica and Betty checked up on Archie.“I’m so happy you’re okay, Arch.” Veronica said.

"Me too sexy." He whispered.

“Shush.” She smiled.

"What?" He asked under painkiller.

“You just called me sexy.”

"You are though." He said confused.

“No one knows we’ve been going on dates.” She whispered.

"Oh yeah." He smiled. "The whole world. Should know I'm dating a sexy goddess." He whispered

Veronica smiled and cuddled up next to him. Betty smiled but let them to go get coffee. As she was getting coffee. Fangs and Pea visited Jughead.

“Hey guys.” Jughead whispered.

"Thank God your okay. I can't lose another person today." Fangs said.

“Have you texted him back?” Pea asked.

"I don't know what to put." He told them.

“Tell him how you feel.” 

“Maybe someday.”

"Just do it for god sake. My dad's okay with in house romances as long as you don't cross any lines."Jughead smiled.

“He’s already left.”

"He'll be back, it's Kev. He loves Seattle too much." Jughead said.

“Yeah.”

"Write it with us now." Pea suggested.

"Okay." He whispered.

They helped Fangs type out a message. 

F: Friends. I’m sorry. Maybe things will be different when you come back.

K: you're not sorry. They won't and I've accepted that. Maybe I won't come back. I love you too much to see you get hurt with her.

F: Fine. Don’t believe me.

K: I do believe you but it hurts less if I don't.

F: Goodbye, Kevin.

K: I love you.

Fangs put away his phone. He didn’t know what to say."Do you love him?" They asked him.

“Yes. But I’m with Midge.”

"Tell him that you love him." Pea said.

“It’s more complicated than that. I love Midge too.”

"Tell him that." Jughead said.

Fangs pulled out his phone and messaged him.

F: I love you Kevy but its more complicated than that because I love her too.

K: I know. 

F: I’m sorry

K: she was here first.

F: you were.

K: not your first choice though.

F: I’m so sorry.

K: don't be I'm not good enough for anyone I date. 

F: that’s not true

K: it is they all cheat on me.

F: I would never.

K: because you didn't chose me. You probably would if you got the chance. They all do.

F: that hurts that you think that.

K: they all do Fangy I repulse men away.

F: I should go.

K: they all run too. Bye Fangy, I love you. I hoped you'd be different and not break my heart too.

Fangs put his phone away. He began to tear up. "I really fucked up." He whispered.“But he thinks I’m an asshole now.” He added.

"I'm sure he doesn't." Jughead said.

Pea checked his phone. He had a notification he thought it would be from Sam. It was from Kevin.

K: make sure he doesn't think he's an asshole. I know he never meant to hurt me but I hurt myself more probably.

“I’m going home.” Fangs stormed out.

Pea quickly stopped him. He made him read the message before letting him leave. He then went back to check up on Jughead. Jughead was wheezing and trying to breathe. Betty came in and noticed it. She ran to get a doctor. The doctor came in and Betty had to go to the waiting room. She hated this. She normally had Kevin or her mum by her side. Veronica walked up to her.

“You okay, B?”

"No one knows we're dating but you V and I can't lose him." She whispered.

“I know.” Veronica hugged her.

"You should go to Arch, I'm going to check on Juggie."

“Okay.”

Betty headed to the room. Fp was still in the room. He allowed her to sit with them. Jughead was unconscious. Fp looked at her so sorry. He knows how much she's lost over this and the last year. Betty sat in the chair by Jughead’s bed and held his hand.

"You okay Betty?" Fp asked. She just nodded."I know Betty."

“I just hope he’s okay.”

"He's a fighter like his mother." Fp smiled faintly.

"Tell me what he was like with her. He talks about her and JB all the time."

"When they were little they'll always come to the fundraiser. They would always go to the games, then hit all the food trucks before going on the ferris-wheel." Fp smiled."Me and Gladys would have the whole day as we sneakily watched them until Jug was old enough to look after Jelly. They would go on the ferris-wheel when we would. It was the perfect day." He added.

“They sound amazing.” 

“They were. JB and Jughead were best friends. I loved how they got along so well. Gladys was the love of my life.” FP said.“Jughead likes to ignore it but he’s completely lost without them.” He added.

"I feel the same way." Betty said.

“I understand that.” FP said. “I just don’t know what I would do if I lost Jughead too.”

"No I get it. I lost my mum last year to the terrorist attack fires. Then lost my sister and nephew's in their apartment fire. I know you were close with my mum. Best friends in the training days." She smiled faintly.

“Yeah, we were. So was Gladys.” He smiled faintly.

"She did mention highly of you two."

“Your mother was an amazing person.” FP said. 

"She would have loved Juggie." Betty whispered squeezing his hand. "We never ment to go against rules. We met before I transferred at the fundraiser. We clicked and fit along so well." Betty explained.

“I know. I already spoke to Jughead about it. It’s okay with me. As long as you two are happy.”

"We are." Betty smiled. "We have rules. We don't let our personal lives cloud our work lives."

“Good.” FP smiled.

"Can I have a moment alone?" She asked.“Of course.” FP got up and left the room. Betty was left alone with him. She laid on the bed hugging him. Jughead didn’t wake up."I love you Juggie." She whispered.

Jughead just stayed unconscious and Betty cuddled closer into his side. Betty fell asleep on him,up until a nurse woke her up to go home. Betty didn’t want to go. She reluctantly got up. Fp stopped the nurse saying she's his wife. The nurse appoligidsed and let her stay. Betty smiled and thanked FP before getting back into bed with Jughead. Betty fall back a sleep in to his side as she was exhausted. She slept till early morning the next morning.

Betty stayed all day. She didn’t want to leave. FP gave her the day off from work so she could stay with Jughead. Jughead still wouldn’t wake up. She started to cry into his chest. She hated this but she knew the drill. She just held him close.She didn't want to leave him. She couldn't leave him. She whispered I love you, over and over again.She stayed there for the next few days and he still wouldn’t wake up. The doctors told her he would be okay. She was just so worried.

"Juggie please wake up baby. I love you so much. I can't lose you."

Archie was recovering faster than Jughead. He would be able to go home in a few days. Betty headed to see him with Veronica. She had to stretch her legs.“Hey B.” Veronica said when she walked into the room.

"He's not waking up." She cried. Veronica got up and pulled her in for a hug."Betty are you and Jughead dating?" Archie asked.

“Yeah.” Betty whispered. 

"How long?"

"Doesn't matter. My love of my life might not have a life." She uttered.

“What did the doctors say?”

"It's all just a blur." She admitted.

Betty got a message from Kevin.

K: it's too late she's gone.

“Kevin’s mom passed away.” Betty whispered. 

"Is he coming home?" Veronica asked.

“I’ll ask.” 

B: that’s terrible Kev. I’m so sorry. Are you coming home?

K: yeah, we're having her funeral next weekend. I'll be back Monday. B, Jug is strong.

B: he won’t wake up.

K: he will. He has too. I'm going to message Fangs see if he's okay. Go check on Jug.

Betty headed back to the room as Kevin message Fangs.

K: it's too late, she's gone. I'm coming home soon. How are you holding up with Jug?

F: that’s terrible Kev. Jughead isn’t waking up

.K: I know B told me. I'm sure he will. How's Midge?

F: she’s good.

K: is she helping you?

F: not really.

K: run yourself a bath. Put on our movie order take away. If you need me message me I'll be doing the same.

F: join me.

K: I'd love to but I'm in LA still. Her funeral is next week.

F: okay. 

Kevin began to face time him through messenger. Fangs answered but didn’t show his face."I can join you like this." Kevin said.

“Okay.”

"Let me see you." He whispered. Fangs turned the phone to show his face."Hey handsome." He smiled. "Go run yourself a bath."Fangs got up and went to go run a bath, taking the phone with him. 

Kevin did the same pouring a bathroom and bubbles in his. Fangs just laughed as he reminded when Kevin forced him in to lush. Fangs poured bubbles into his bath as well."Get in baby." Kevin whispered.

Fangs got undressed right in front of Kevin. Kevin did the same setting is phone up before stepping in his bath. Fangs got into his bath too.

"What's going on truly Fangs?"

“What do you mean?”

"You don't seem yourself. Why isn't she helping you?" He asked.

“We’ve been fighting.”

"Oh Fangy I'm sorry." He whispered. Fangs just shrugged."Why don't we postmates our favourite snacks and fast food? Whilst we watch your favourite movie. I really need the distraction."

"Sure." 

"Not that I'm not enjoying my view." He teased. Fangs just smiled faintly."There's the smile I've been desperate to see." He teared up.

Fangs reached out and traced Kevin’s face on the screen. Kevin smiled as he began to cry. “Don’t cry....”

"I miss her and you." He whispered.

“I know.” He whispered. 

"She's gone Fangy. Don't let me lose you too. I don't care if we're friends or more than, all I need is you."

“I’m here, Kev.”Kevin just nodded as he got out his bath.“Where are you going?”

"To bed with you to watch a movie and eat food. I haven't eaten in days." He told him.

Kevin got changed into one of Fangs tops he gave him. He paired it with some trackies as he crawled in bed. Fangs got out of his bath and headed to his bed."What movie baby?" Kevin asked. He keeped slipping up saying baby. Betty kept updating and as of yet still nothing.

“You pick.”

"No please baby I picked last time at our movie nights." He smiled faintly.

“You can pick again.”

"Fangs if I was there right now I'd make you chose out your dvd collection. A number out of 1-100 like we do when your being stubborn." Kevin teased.

“Okay fine. 34.”

"If I remember rightly that's Mamma Mia?" He asked.“

Yep.”

Kevin found Mamma Mia on Netflix on waited for Fangs to set up his TV. They both played it at the same time. They both just laid there watching it."Thank you Fangs." Kevin whispered.

“No problem.”

"I needed this." He smiled sleepily.

“Go to sleep.” Fangs whispered.

"No I like this." He smiled. “Okay”

"I'm coming home on Monday." She whispered.

Fangs just nodded.

"Don't you want me home ?"

“I do.”

"Good. I need a hug." He said.Fangs just smiled faintly. "I love your smile and your eyes."  
Fangs just smiled again. 

Kevin smiled as he saw the door open. Fangs looked over at the door. He saw Midge enter. Kevin just ended the call not wanting to start an argument. “Hey.” Fangs said.

"Was that Kevin?" She asked.

"His mum just passed we were comforting each other."

“Oh. Okay.” She said, getting in bed with him. 

“How was your day?” Fangs asked.

"Good I got a surprise for you." She gave him a box. As he opened it he saw a ring. "Marry me?"

“You want to get married?”

"Of course I do. I love you so much." She smiled.

“But we’ve been fighting. You’ve been so upset with me.”

"I've been stressed getting this ring made." She smiled again. Fangs pulled her in for a kiss."Is that a yes?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled. Midge smiled as she put the ring on him. He sent a picture to the work group chat. Kevin was the first one to see it. He started crying in his hotel room.

K: congratulations. I'm so sorry I can't make it home sooner. Something came up. Looks like I'll be here awhile.

Fangs put his phone away. Kevin message him again on their personal messages.

K: really happy for you... I don't know what to say except please don't invite me to the wedding.

He then went to message Betty.

K: change of plan I'm not coming home

B: but Juggie just woke up.

K: Fangs is engaged.

B: I saw... Oh Kev I'm so sorry.

K: it’s fine. There’s nothing I can do. 

Kevin turned his phone off. He just wanted to be alone. 

Meanwhile Betty was cuddled up next to Jughead. She was so happy he was okay. Jughead was pissed that he woke up to a shit show. “I don’t feel good.” Jughead whispered.

"I know gorgeous. Do I need to get a doctor?" She asked.

He just nodded. Betty headed to get a doctor as he messaged Fangs a photo of him and Kevin with a heart and a question mark.

Fangs didn’t reply. 

Betty went to get a doctor for Jughead. Right when they walked back to Jughead’s room he started to flatline. Betty had to go to the waiting room while they helped him.

It was touch and go for a minute but they had him stable on down fall was that she couldn't see him for a few days. Betty rang Kevin in tears. He decided he'll put his feelings aside as his friend needed him.

A couple of hours later he met with Betty and the other fire fighters. He saw Fangs come in and he instantly wanted to cry. Betty ran up and hugged him. They both ended up crying on one another. Fangs noticed them and pulled them in for a hug. It turned into a big group hug.

After awhile they all pulled back. Kevin grazed Fangs hand with his. "If I did come around, will you still have said yes?" He whispered.

“If you came.... I would’ve said no.”

"Congratulations baby." He whispered tearing up.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

"Excuse me... I... I... Ha... Need to go see puppies." He cried. "I've lost everything important to me."

“You haven’t lost me.... we’re friends.”

"I feel like I've lost you... No more movie nights or musicals." He whispered wiping the tears away. "I'm happy for you my love."

“Kev.... we’re friends. We can still do that.”

"Not when I want to kiss you." He whispered shaking. "Please I ment want I said. I don't want to be invited to the wedding. I don't want any part of your big day."

“Fine.” Fangs whispered, starting to walk away. Kevin broke down in the middle of the hospital. He screamed and broke to his knees.

"Why am I losing everyone I love? My mum's dead. My dad hates me now and now this." He hyperventilated.

Betty pulled him in for a hug. “Kev.... Breathe. It’s okay.... Breathe.”

"We were on the phone before that happened. We shared a bath, watched a movie." He whispered shaking.

“Hey.... it’s okay.” She hugged him."If I was here before that he would have said no." He whispered looking at him.

Betty just hugged him."I love him B." He cried. "I have to do one last thing before it's truly over."

Fangs followed Kevin to the bathroom. He gave him the bracelet back crying. He stood up and kisded his lips.

"I wish I was earlier."  
“I’m going to call off the engagement.” Fangs whispered.

"No you love her. I'm being selfish because I love you."

“Kevin.....”

"What? You said yes Fangs."

“I’m in love with you.” He whispered. 

"Now you tell me." He whispered crying. "Your getting married."

“I’ll call off the engagement.”

"When we spoke earlier I just wanted to kiss you. I wanted to be home hold you all wet and hot in my arms. So I can kiss you and forget about the movie but sing along to the songs. I just want you."

Fangs pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. Kevin held him back kissing him deeping the kiss pulling him closer. "Two years." He whispered.

Fangs rested his forehead against Kevin’s as he caught his breath."I love you Fangs. I want you to be my love and some day my husband." Kevin said playing with their hands“I love you too Kevin.”"It's been torture not having you for two years." He smiled.Fangs just smiled.Kevin just pulled him into the bathroom. He sat up on the side as he nervously played with his hands.

"I don't want her to know I was the one to split you up... I know it's going to take time for us to be together but I love you... So much and it's taken me awhile to get over Joaquin since he died... I need to know if its truly me you want... I mean you said yes and chose her... So what's different?"He asked.

“I love you Kev. I really do.”

"But what's different? Why did you say yes?" He whispered.

“Why did I say yes to Midge?”

"Yes." He whispered.

“I didn’t think you were coming back.... I love her too.”

"But you want to marry her?" He asked.

“I don’t know.” He whispered. 

"Why did you chose me all those years ago?" She asked.

“What do you mean?” Fangs asked.

"You knew her than too. I was in hospital in a coma due to the bar that went straight through my head. You didn't leave my side. You talked to me and told me you loved me. Why did you then chose her or why did you fall for me?" He asked.

“I don’t know, Kev.”

"You don't know why you love me?" He asked.

“No, I don’t know why I chose her.”

"No I asked why do you love me."He said jumping of the side.

"How can I not. You have a heart of gold. You are brave, a fighter and a lover. You belive the best in people. Your boyfriend died 4 years ago due to a fire so you wanted to join to save life's. That's something extraordinary baby. I fell in love with you the first time you started singing mamma Mia cleaning the rig. "Fangs smiled.

"Fangs I struggled to fall in love again since Joaquin but then you came along. Your charming comments. Our little hang outs you'd call them. The dance you do when cleaning with your head phones in. Singing when you think nobodies around because your embarrassed cut you have an amazing voice. The way you nibble your lip when you concentrate. The way your so kind and caring. The time we kissed as we were the only one's in the station. You pulled me into you and kissed me. That night the accident happened. A truck crashed into my car. I was so scared, my life flashed before my eyes. I knew I loved you in that moment. "Kevin whispered.

Fangs leaned in and kissed him. Kevin kissed him back. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"How do we deal with Midge?"

"We'll figure it out. Go to your fiance." Kevin cringed saying it.

Kevin kissed him until he couldn't breath anymore. He let go so he could go back to Midge. As he went back to Midge everyone was told to go home.

_____

A few days later Jughead was stable and was allowed visitors today. Betty was there waiting for visiting hours to open. As soon as the clock struck 9am she was sat in his room. Betty would be taking him home. She had all his stuff ready. He had signed the discharge papers. The doctors cleared him th either day. Betty was helping him out off the hospital and into her car.

“I’m tired.” Jughead whispered.

"That's why I'm taking you to your dad's." She smiled faintly.

“But I want to stay with you.”

"Fine." She smiled.

“Yay.” He kissed her.

Betty drove him back to her house. She got a blanket out for him as she started baking. Jughead cuddled up on the couch and started to fall asleep. Betty joined him once she put the timer on. He wrapped his arm that wasn’t broken around her.

"Hi." She whispered.

“Hi.” He whispered back. 

"You feeling better?" She asked.

“Not really.”

"Did you hear anything when unconscious?" She curiously asked.

“No.”

"Okay." She said.

Jughead just pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her neck. Betty just snuggled deeper into his side.

"Fangs engaged." She smiled.

“Really?”

"We told you remember when you woke up." She reminded him.

“Right, I forgot.”

"It's okay." She smiled.

“I’m really happy to be out of the hospital.” Jughead whispered. “My dad said I can’t go back to work yet though.”

"Oh your not but I am... I actually have some good news." She smiled.

“What is it?” He smiled. 

"I've been offered captain position at my old station."

“Really? Baby, that’s amazing!”

"I start next week." She smiled.

“I’m so proud of you..... I’m sad that you’re leaving though.”

"Thank you love... I told you something important when you were unconscious." She admitted.

“I love you.” Jughead whispered. 

"So you did hear it?"

“Yeah, I was just waiting for a special time to tell you.”

"I love you too Juggie." She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Jughead couldn’t help but smile."Let's go to bed." She smiled.

Betty turned off the oven as the brownies were done. She placed them on the side as she carefully got into bed with Jughead. Jughead was out like a light. Betty faintly giggled towards herself as she fell asleep on his chest.

If she's been completely honest here she couldn't believe that he was safe and in her arms. She finally had everything she's ever wanted. She would be captain with her old squad. She couldn't wait to prove Liam wrong. He got moved down due to an injury but he was recovered. Fred didn't want him back in the bench. As she lay in her beloveds embrace she wished that Monday came fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months have passed and Betty was back at her old station. She had missed it so much. She missed the girls most off all. She loved this new position. She was thriving in it.

They were currently on a call of a hotel. It was a massive sky scrapper fire. Her team was the first to arrive out of 4 stations as the fire was that big. She was currently with Avery as they checked the higher floors.

The building was completely evacuated and Betty and Avery headed back down. They had to help with triage. As they got there Liam headed up to Betty.

“Hey Cooper.”

"Hey Pinstripe."

“I’m glad you’re back.” He said before walking off."That was weird." Betty said to Avery.

“Yeah.”

"I should talk to him have him come back on the aid cart. You head back with the rest."

“Okay.”

Betty headed to the aid cart with Liam. As they got in she began to drive. They sat in silence."Pinstripe... You're glad I'm back?"

"Yeah." He smiled. 

"You stole my job." She teased.

“We just wanted the same thing.” He shrugged. "Sure." She giggled. "Like you wanted the same thing when you wanted me." Liam didn’t say anything."Liam I'm teasing." She smiled.

“I know.”

"The Liam I know would never be silent. Are you okay?"

“I just.... I missed you.”

"What's that pause for?" She asked.

“I like you Betty... like.... a lot.”  
"Liam I like you too. We're friends." She said as they dropped the patients off at the hospital. Liam just sighed quietly."Hey listen the friends we benifits we had going on. Ended when I left the station."

"I know." 

"Liam, I have a boyfriend... Well I think I still do... We've not been speaking." She whispered upset.

“That’s terrible.” Liam said, gently touching her arm.

"It is... I stuck by him in the hospital." She whispered. 

“I’m sure it’s just because you two are busy.” Liam said. 

Betty’s phone buzzed. It was a message from Jughead. 

J: Hey love. Can you come over tonight? I’ve missed you.

B: sure

"You're amazing Pinstripe." She hugged him.

“So are you, Cooper.”

"Are trying to flatter me to get out cleaning the rig? Because it's working." She giggled.

Liam just smiled and laughed softly. They drove back to the station. Once they were there they had to refill the trucks again. The day went fast with a lot of calls. Everyone couldn't wait to get home.

Betty drove back to Jughead's Station instead of her house as he told her he's working the night shift and to meet there for a bit.

Jughead was working towards being captain. He’s been extremely busy but he missed Betty so incredibly much. He knew this wasn't working for either of them with hardly any time. He had to put his career first.

“Hey.” Betty smiled as she walked into the lounge to see him. 

“Hey baby.” He smiled, getting up to hug her.

"Today was eventful."

“What happened?” He asked. They went to sit on the couch together.

"I had that sky scrapper call. The bad one that was on the news." She explained.

“Yeah, I saw that.”

"It was really bad. We lost alot of people." Betty teared up. "You wanted to talk?"

“I just missed you, that’s all.” He said.

"You're lying. What's up?"

“Well.... I just hate that we’re both so busy. We never see each other anymore.” He said sadly.

"Yeah? We try our hardest."

“I know.”

"Jug what's going on?" She asked again.

“I don’t want to lose you.... I just know it’s going to happen.”

"Are you breaking up with me?"She asked.

" Yes. "He whispered.

"What?! So you do it here." She teared up.

“Please don’t cry.” He whispered, wiping away her tears.

"Don't cry! Are you kidding me? Excuse me." She whispered running out leaving her favourite jacket.

“Betty! Please! Let me explain!”

"Why?" She turned to look at him. "I get it, we don't see each other. I'm not good enough. Let me go." She whispered.

“You are good enough, Betts. I love you so fucking much.... I don’t want to do this but I know it’s for the best.”

"Sure Juggie." She said.

Betty walked away crying. She went back to her station as she had his stuff at home. Jughead sat down in the lounge and started to cry. He rarely ever cried but he felt so empty. He didn’t know how he was expecting this to end but he didn’t expect to feel so sad. He decided just to focus on work. He had to focus on something.

____

A couple months has passed and it's finally time for the fire department fundraiser they hold in the main park of the city. Everyone comes out to support them and help raise money for them.

Betty and Jughead were both assigned to work on the same game they did last year. Betty was already there arranging the games and the prizes as Jughead came behind her putting the bum bag around his waist.

“Hey.” He said.

"Hello." She uttered. Jughead just sighed."We have so much to do. We have to organise the prizes arrange the games. Get the change and the tickets. We need the camera to take pictures of the winners." 

“Okay.”

"Then we have to take the money to your dad. We have to take it on turnd to get food. We can't go on the ferris-wheel at sunset anymore." She teared up.

“I still want to.... if you do....”

"You do?" She asked.

“Yeah, I do.”

"I was going to give you your birthday up there. I know I've missed it. I know you said no gifts before we broke up but still I couldn't." She nervously rambled.

“Hey.... it’s okay.”

"Is it though? We haven't seen each other since... Now this..." She said as a kid walked up to the stall.

They helped the kid before he walked off to another game. Betty shakily dropped the can on her foot resetting them up. Jughead stilled her hands and took the cans, setting them back up for her. "Stupid anxiety." She mumbled as Liam came to check on her.

“Hey Betty.” He smiled. 

"Hey Liam."

“We’re going to go get lunch together right?” He smiled. “We can ride the ferris wheel too.”

"Sure, then I can ride it with you after Juggie to give you your birthday gift."

“Okay.” Liam said. 

"I'll message you Pinstripe."

“Bye Cooper.” He walked off. 

“Are you two dating now?” Jughead asked quietly after Liam was gone.

"You think I'm dating Liam? You jealous?" She smiled faintly.

“Maybe.” He whispered. 

"Friends, close friends."Jughead just nodded."Are you dating?" She asked.

“No.”

"Okay." She smiled. Jughead didn’t say anything."Actually open it now." She said giving him his present.

Jughead began to open the gift. He smiled and teared up at the gift.It was a picture of him with his mother and sister. He had no idea how she got it. He lost every piece of them when they died in the fire at their house. “Thank you so much.” He whispered, hugging her.

"Also these a note on the back of it."She said hugging him back.

~You talked about going here with your family. You never got the chance. Now you can. Planes are booked in your next holidays.~

“Thank you so much.” Jughead whispered, wiping away his tears.

"It's okay. You and your dad can finally go to Disneyland Paris." She smiled faintly.

Jughead pulled her in for a hug. Betty hugged him back tearing up. Jughead held her close, not wanting to let go."Baby we have a customer." She whispered not realising what she said.

"It's just me it's okay." Kevin said.

"How are things between you and Fangs?" Betty asked.

"He's still engaged."“Really?” 

“He’s too scared to end things.”

"Oh Kev." She leaned over and hugged him. "Well my station are down a few men."

“Actually.... I’m going back to work with Jughead.” Kevin said.

"Of course." She pouted.

“You know I’d love to, B, I just couldn’t betray them like that.” He teased.

"Yeah I get it." She shrugged hurt. Kevin hugged her before walking off."It's not a lot." Betty said.

“What?” Jughead asked.

"The gift,I couldn't think of anything else."

“It means a lot to me.... thank you.... all of the pictures I had with them burned down in our home when they died.” Jughead whispered.

"I rang your grandpa."

“Thank you.”

"I wanted to do something special for my boyfriend... Now ex." She whispered. He just nodded."Also this." She passed him a crown beanie.

“Thank you.” He whispered. 

"I tried to recreate it best I could from the picture at your dad's."Jughead pulled her in for another hug.

Betty hugged him back before pulling away. Jughead looked down at her before turning away. She knew he wanted to kiss her so she placed a kiss to his cheek. Jughead just smiled faintly.

"Hopefully you like your birthdays a little more." She whispered seductively in his ear. "I'm afraid the last gift can't be given."

“What was it?”

"I was planning a bedroom show but... Yeah." 

“Oh.” He whispered. 

"So?"

“So, what?”

"I don't know." She whispered sitting down. 

“Okay.” He whispered.

Betty began to tease him as she sat under the table behind the stall slipping her hand in her pants. Jughead didn’t know what to do. She just ignored him thinking about the last time.She let out a little moan. Jughead sighed, trying to keep himself from going to her.

"Baby." She whispered. Jughead just looked at her. "What?" She asked him.

“Nothing.” He whispered. "You get good at doing this in public. I practically live at the station." She whispered.

“Fuck it.” He mumbled to himself before walking over to her."Hello." She whispered biting her lip. 

“Hey.” He whispered. 

"You okay?" She smirked.

He nodded."You sure? I'm missing your hands." She whispered. Jughead grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. They went to the back of the stall where they had their first time together."Now this brings back memories." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled faintly"You know I hate you." She whispered kissing him.Jughead kissed her back passionately."That's okay with me."Betty kissed him again, pulling him closer."You know work better be good without me." She whispered.

“I’ve really missed you.” He whispered.

"Whose fault was that?" She teased slightly. "You've got compition though."

“I have competition?”

"I'm a catch Juggie. You see Liam and Alec want me." She whispered."I have dates with them but haven't started dating." She added.

“Oh...”

"Yes so if you want me back you have to work hard for it." She told him.

Jughead just sighed. Betty smirked and kissed him.Jughead kissed her back. It was still pretty early as they were setting up the stall. The boy from earlier was a fellow fire fighters kid. They had an hour before it fully opens. Betty pulls him in and started to undo his pants. He then follows her leads. In the end they ended repeating the previous year when they first met. This time it was more lustful and filled with want. They finished panting, redressing their selves.

“God, I’ve missed doing that.” He whispered. 

"I've missed you." She smiled. "We should get back to work."

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Oh I booked it on JB's birthday so you can be there in spirit." She told him as they were back at the stall.

“Thank you so much.”

"It's okay baby." She slipped up again.

"Baby."He whispered smiling.

" Force of habit. "She said.

"Its okay."

They started to get a few people coming over before it got busier. It started to get extremely busier. Too busy they hardly spoke again after when Liam came to pick her up for food and the ferris-wheel.

"Hey Sunshine." Liam smiled giving her a rose."Awe Liam." She smiled."Why a rose?" She added.

"Because their romantic."

"She actually likes sunflowers." Jughead mumbled."No she likes roses." Liam said.

"Actual guys I like both but prefer sunflowers because their unique and different towards the rest of the flowers." Betty told them.

"You love sunflowers. They remind you of the sunflower field near your grandma's house." Jughead smiled.

"I do." She smiled back. "I'll see you later Jughead."

Betty hugged him before leaving with Liam. They were riding the ferris-wheel. Liam placed his arms around her. He placed small circles on her shoulders.

He smiled down at her."You are the most beautiful women in the world. You are smart, beautiful, brave and courageous. I can't believe you've accepted a date with me." He smiled.

"I thought I'd give your sorry ass a chance." She teased.

"You flirt Coop."

"I'm a flirt?"

"Oh definitely. The biggest one I know." He teased as he glanced at her lips.

Liam tucked her hair behind her ears as he leans down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Betty kissed him back for awhile before pulling away. Jughead was waiting for her so they could watch the sunset together on the ferris-wheel. He looked up and saw Liam lean in and kiss her. He immediately fled the scene as his hearts been shattered into a million pieces.

Jughead ended making an excuse to leave early as he couldn't face her again, not after that. He was sat in his car listening to the music she made him like. He deleted her number, their pictures and then one by one the songs off of his phone. He ended up driving to get a different simm card and change is number on his contract.

He was going to head home but turned to go to the grave yard. He sat against his mother's grave and wept. He thought they could have a second chance but it turns out the second chance vanished into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty Cooper has been ghosted by Jughead Jones. She decided to go into full work mode. She was currently at the station meeting up the social work as they had a safe and surrender that they had to give over as they had the little baby dropped off last night at the end of the shift. So she took the baby boy home until the next day at work.

She just handed him over and a massive call came up. The team got ready in record time as they began to speed to the address of the call. As soon as they got there Betty recognised it as the biggest sky scrapper in their city. She heard the head captain of all the stations Fred Andrews call more stations in. She heared stations 19 call. She breathed before Fred sent them into start evacuating all the members of the building out.

Her and Sam headed to the top floor to start working on putting out the fire as the rest work on getting people to safety. The fire was incredibly hot. Inches near to the fire the blazing fire spits futher as it increases.

Jughead and his station arrived a few minutes later. Fred gave them orders as they started to head into the building as some stayed behind to help with the injured. Jughead and Archie were sent to help on the top floor too.

They saw Betty and Sam. Jughead was reluctant to speak to her but had to for the job. Betty told them to work the floor beneath them their going to check the elevator shaft. Jughead and Archie headed to the floor below them.

"Let's pry this open." Betty said.

"Help! Help! My waters broke." It was faint but they heared.

It was coming from the elevator. Betty got the crow bar as she used all their strength to open it. As they opened it the screams got louder.

"We need to get her out."

Betty managed to get the door open enough so she could get in. The levator was on the 10th floor where the fire was the worst. She needs to climb down the shaft and cut open an opening to get into the elevator.

Sam and Betty both got through the door and managed to get to the elevator shaft. Betty volunteered to go down so Sam put her in a harness so she could help pull her back up.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yep, first let me radio the head captain." Betty radio the captain. "We're about to go to the elevator. Make sure everyone is on high alert."

“Okay.” Sam said.

Sam slowly started to assend Betty down. They did it inch by inch. Betty lost her footing a few times as she slipped to the end. She landed on the top on the elevator.

She started cutting a big enough space to fit through. "Hold on!" She shouted. "Move!" Betty kicked the panel in as she carefully got down. She harnessed the pregnant women who's in mid contactions. "Sam let's go!"

Sam started to pull the rope back up so she brought them back up. She used every once of her energy. Slowly and surely they were back to the top. As they were making sure the women got out safely the weight shifted letting the rope drop down the shaft. Betty was still strapped to the shaft as she fell not having anything to hold on to. Falling hundreds of meters on to the top of the elevator as it plummeted even further.

“Betty!” Sam shouted. Sam did what she had to do and rushed the pregnant woman to someone who could take her back down and to the hospital. Archie and Jughead were told to rush in and help Sam get Betty. Jughead was freaking out. The elevator plummeted down to the fifth floor. Jughead ran down the stairs to go to the six floor so he could get Betty. 

Jughead ran to the sixth floor elevator doors and pried them open as he blinked away tears. He managed to get them open and saw Betty laying lifeless on top of the elevator box. He carefully grabbed her and carried her down to the first floor so she could be rushed to the hospital.

In the hospital she was still unresponsive. She had a weak pluse but it was still there. She was rushed into surgery with internal bleeding and with her legs both snapped that the bone were sticking out.

Jughead and everyone else were in the waiting room. He's been ignoring her for a year. This is the first time they saw each other again. They've both been so focused with work it didn't feel like it's been a year but only a few months. He was worried sick, she was barely breathing.

He saw Liam there and fought the urge to leave. He knew Betty would rather Liam there than him. She’s with Liam now. Not him. Betty never got together with Liam she was married to her work. They had meaningless sex but it meant nothing.

Liam was furious and shouted at Sam. "This is your fault!" He shouted.

"My fault! She is my best friend!"

“You made her go down!” 

“I offered to go down myself! She wanted to! I would never hurt her!” Sam cried. Avery sat down next to her and hugged her.

Jughead stepped in. He was trying to stay calm but snapped. "Don't blame Sam! We know it's a dangerous job. We know the risks, Betts knew the risk. She couldn't have anything bad happen to her friends so she did it herself! She saved the woman and the baby! So take a walk and calm down!" He couldn't let Liam offend Sam.

“No! I don’t want to hear it from you! You’re the asshole ex! She hates you! Why the fuck are you even here?!” Liam snapped. 

“You’re right! She hates me. I shouldn’t even be here but I can’t let you say those things to Sam!” Jughead shouted.

"She doesn't hate Jughead. She would want you to be here." Veronica stepped in. "Liam take a walk before I call the head captain of all the stations. He's my boyfriend's dad. He'll tell you to take a walk!"

“Fine!” Liam said as he stormed out of the hospital. 

Jughead sat back down and sighed, burying his face in his hands. Kevin pulled him in for a hug. Fangs was there too. They were finally together as it turns out Midge has been seeing her ex.

“I should probably go, right?” Jughead whispered.

"No you pulled her out. You should be here." Kevin said.

"Kevin's right. You deserve to know if she's okay." Fangs added.

Jughead just nodded as Sweet Pea, Archie, Reggie and Fp joined them. The whole of Station 19 rallying up to support her. Jughead stayed completely silent the whole time.

They had no news for hours. Its early hours the next morning when the doctors came out.

"The damage is extensive. She won't be able to walk for awhile or maybe not at all. The impact of the fall crushed the bones in her left leg losing all nerve system and shattered the bone. We couldn't put rods in or fix it, we had to amputate it. Her internal injuries almost killed her twice on the table. We've put her on a coma so her internal injurues can heel. "

Jughead started to cry. He got up and left the hospital. Fp followed him. He knew this could destroy him but Betty needs him. Jughead just kept walking."Jug! She needs you don't go."Fp told him. 

“She’s in a coma, dad! You heard Liam! She hates me. It’s best if I just go!”

"You heared Veronica, she doesn't hate you. Yes she's in a coma but you can talk to her before she leaves. Coma patients can hear you."

“Fine.” Jughead whispered.

Jughead walked back in to the hospital. Veronica had just come out with Archie from seeing her. Kevin headed in with Sam and Avery. Group by group they all went in apart from Jughead. He was waiting to go in alone. It was finally his turn.

He walked in and sat on the chair intertwined their hands as he started to cry.“Hey beautiful.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry about last year.... I left because I saw you with Liam..... that’s okay. I understand. I’m sure you two are a great couple..... I’m so sorry this happened to you love. I tried to get you out of there as fast as possible.... I’m just glad you’re going to live..... I don’t know if I’ll see you again.... just know that I will always love you..... have a good life my love.” Jughead whispered as he got up.

Everyone came back in again this time one by one. They were all told to go home. The girls didn't want to leave, they were the only family she has left. Veronica didn't want to be at their home so she headed to Jughead's and Archie's flat.

_______

Months have passed and each day Veronica would be by the hospital. Jughead would visit her an hour before visiting hour ends as its the quietest and no ones there. He promised his self to stay away but he couldn't.

Everyone was at work when Betty woke up from her coma. Alone. No one to help her comes to terms with the lose of her leg.

She sat all day alone. Veronica was busy today and couldn’t come visit. About an hour before visiting hours ended Jughead walked into her room. 

He looked completely surprised when he saw she was awake. “Betty?” He whispered.

"My leg." She uttered.

“I know.” He whispered. “I can call your boyfriend....”

"He's not my boyfriend."

“He’s not?”She shook her head touching her leg.“But I saw you two.... on the ferris wheel..... that’s why I stepped back..... I can still call him. You would probably rather be with him.” He whispered. 

"He kissed me then... No!" She goes to stands up to stop him but falls off the bed.“Hey.... lay back down.” Jughead whispered, helping her back into bed.

"I hate sitting still." She wiped her tears away.

“I know.” He whispered.

"Who pulled me out?"

“I did.”

Betty tugged at him to come closer. Jughead stepped closer. Betty pulled him closer to hug him. Jughead gently hugged her back before pulling away.

"I thought I was dead."

“You’re safe now.” He whispered. 

"Can you take me outside to the garden? The nurse said she'll do it an hour ago."

“Visiting hours are almost over....” He said. “I’ll go get the nurse.”

"Please Juggie... I'll ask if you can."She pleaded.

“Okay.”

Betty pressed the button for assistance and the nurse came in. "Can I watch the sunset outside with my boyfriend? I've been wanting to go outside for hours." She pleaded.

The nurse allowed it and got her seated in the wheelchair. Jughead took her outside and they went to the garden. Betty was soaking up the last rays of the sun as she cried. She was in a uncomfortable hospital gown. She was lost and broken.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her."I have to move apartments." She whispered.

“You can stay with me for as long as you want.... or Veronica.... or  
Liam.”

"I live with Ronnie but it's on the penthouse floor remember." She whispered.

“Right.” He whispered. 

"I won't be able to get up there."

“You could probably stay with Liam...”

"He lives with his mum still." She admitted.

“Oh.... you can stay with me.... I mean.... if you want.”

"Please, I leave tomorrow. They fit me with a leg and I start therapy but I'm in a chair for now." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered.

“I’m so sorry about last year too.... You left because I was with Liam..... that’s okay. I understand. We're not a great couple..... I’m so sorry this happened to me too love. I know you tried to get me out of there as fast as possible. This isn't your fault .... I’m just glad you’re going to live, maybe I'm not now ..... I don’t know if I’ll see you again, you have Juggie .... just know that I will always love you, I love you too..... have a good life my love, I don't know how now .” Betty whispered.

Jughead just looked down at her, not saying anything. Betty wanted to run but she couldn't. She just looked away.Jughead turned her chin so she was looking at him again. He slowly leaned down and kissed her. Betty kissed him back crying. She pulled away catching her breath coughing.

When she was done coughing Jughead looked down at her again. “I love you, Betty Cooper.” He whispered. Betty just nodded holding his hand. Jughead just looked away."I love you too." She whispered blinking away tears shivering.

Jughead took his jacket off and wrapped it around her."Can you take me inside to get some decent food ? I'm hungry." She smiled faintly."Umm pizza sounds good." She said as he began to take her inside.

"I promise tomorrow we can get it."Jughead brought her inside and went to get them food.Betty smiled and thanked him. She only managed a few mouthfuls before falling asleep.

_____

The next morning Betty had her measurements for her prostecic leg taken. She would get it in a few months. She did a quick physio therapy appointment before she could go home. They had given her a wheelchair she could move herself.

Jughead came to pick her up. They didn't speak until they were out of the hospital. Jughead had to drop by his station first. He'd left his house keys there. He quickly ran in to grab them before heading back out to the car.

"It's okay Jug. I could have gone in." She whispered.

"Its fine."

Jughead ordered the pizza as he grabbed his keys so it would be ready by the time they get to his. As he arrives at his he quickly managed to move her.He helped her sit down on the couch and sat down next to her, keeping distance between them.

"God please just sit closer to me. I'm struggling to move." She whispered managing to move herself slightly.

Jughead moved closer to her. Betty laid her head on his lap.Jughead gently ran his hands through her hair."How can I have sex now?" She blurted and immediately blushed.

“You’ll find a way.” He blushed slightly."

I hate then the guys on top crushing me... Anyway thank you for saving me."

“You said you liked when I was on top....” He mumbled to himself.

"You're careful."He just nodded slightly."Caring and sensual."Jughead just looked over at her, not saying anything."Too far?" She asked.

He just shrugged.

"Is it?"

“No.” He whispered. 

"Okay."Betty’s phone buzzed it was a message from Liam. 

L: how are you feeling? I heard you woke up. Can I come over?

B: I'm at Juggie's for a few days.

L: Why? Come stay with me instead.

B: at your mums. No I'm okay.

Betty turned her phone off. The doorbell rang and Jughead got up to get it. It was the pizza. He paid for it before bringing it back to Betty.

"Umm pizza." She moaned. Jughead put on her favorite movie as they ate."God you really do love me of your watching musicals." She teased.

“You’re right.... I do love you.”

"I love you too." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and moved closer to her."Did you go on the trip I got you?" She asked as she wipes tomato off his cheek.

“Yeah.”

"How was it?" She smiled faintly.

“It was amazing. My dad and I had a lot of fun.... it just didn’t feel right since my mom and JB weren’t there.”

"Yeah, I'm glad you enjoyed it." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled."You have a gorgeous smile." She whispered.

“Not as gorgeous as you.... your smile... everything about you.”

Betty smiled again shying away. "I don't feel like it lately. My leg is missing. I won't be able to be on the feild any more." Betty choked up.

Jughead held her hand tightly. "Sleep with me tonight?" She asked.

“Okay.” 

"Your bed is comfy and most importantly your in it." She smiled again.

Jughead smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Betty winced a little at the pain but held him closer. Jughead pressed a soft kiss to her cheek."I missed this." She whispered.

“Me too.”He whispered.

"I can't dance to my songs." Betty just had that realsation and start to cry harder. Jughead knew how much she loved to put her favourite music on and dance around the station or at home to clean up. Jughead pulled her in for a hug. He just held her close."Juggie..." She whispered.

“Hey.... it’s okay.” He hugged her close, letting her cry.

"No its not... I should have died... I would be with everyone then."

“But I wouldn’t have you.... you’re so strong Betty. I know that you’re going to get through this. You’ll dance again and I’ll see that beautiful smile again.... your story isn’t over.” He whispered.

"But I can't fight fires again... That's my life's work... I'm lost Juggie... I don't technically have you or my smile as I'm most." Betty hide her face face into his chest and cried harder.

Jughead held her close. “It’s going to take time my love.... I know you.... this is something you’ll work past.” He whispered, tearing up.

He hated seeing her upset."All this happened because of a stupid kiss."

“Maybe...” he whispered. 

"If I didn't kiss Liam or have him like me I wouldn't be captain. I'd be at the station 19 with you. I'll have my leg. I'll have you. I'll have my life back."

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"You're not making me feel better!"She stuttered crying.

“I’m sorry.... but it’s probably not the kiss that ruined everything.... it was me ending things in the first place.” He whispered, wiping away her tears.

"That wouldn't have stopped me from still going down and saving that women." She told him. "The weight moved but I don't understand how. Sam is one of the strongest on my steam. Granted people will say she's a women. I say so what. We had a weight weighing it down."

“I know.”

"Please don't blame yourself Juggie. I can't have you blame yourself. I love you too much for that. Your not somebody I just hate but I love with all my heart. Your not just some dick, you're my love;some day I hope to marry you." She told him holding his hands.

Jughead looked down at her. The look on his face made Betty smile. It was filled with so much love. He leaned down and kissed her. Betty kissed him but but pulled away to cough. She had pretty bag smoke backlash. It's shortned her breath.Jughead rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, not Liam. I waited for you at sunset." She whispered. "We should have a ferris-wheel at our wedding." She smiled faintly.

“Okay.” He smiled faintly.

"Good and a cotten candy machine with a fresh donut maker with a food truck for food."Jughead just smiled."That sounds good to me... We'll have an indoor and out door reception. Filled with games and a bouncy castle. You'll have to bounce me." She whispered.

“Shush....” he whispered. “I have to ask you something, Betty...... did you have feelings for Liam.... like at all?”

"I've known him since the fire academy. He was a whiney little boy. He made me feel good about myself in a bad time. I know it's bad but not really. What we had was just sex before you and still was." She admitted.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"Why? I was talking about our hyperthetical wedding." She smiled faintly.

“I know.... I’ve just been thinking about that a lot in the past year.... this whole time I thought you two were dating.”

"Never dated, I was too strung up on you." She smiled.

“Yeah but he seems to still be really interested in you....”

"He doesn't know when to take no for an answer."

“Okay.” He whispered"Can we talk about our hyperthetical wedding again? I liked that."

“Yeah.”

"You'd wear a dicki bow. I'd wear a long dress to cover up my leg. The bridesmaids will wear red. It will be a fire fighter inspired because that's who we met." Betty managed to pull herself on to his lap somehow.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her. “We would play all of your favorite songs that you force me to listen to and you would annoy me by trying to get me to sing with you.” He teased. 

"Oh definitely, our first song is the one you couldn't stop singing shallows."

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Our rings would be rose gold." She added. "My engagement would be a simple rose gold band with a Ruby."

“I’ll keep that in mind....” He smiled."A Ruby because it reminds me of how we met through work."

“Remember how mad you got at me?”

"When?" She asked.

“When you first started working with me. We had that fire we had to go to and you ran in when I told you not to. We started arguing and you got so mad at me.”

Betty laughed softly. "Oh I remember. My head was on a stick." She whispered.

“I remember I heard you on the phone with Veronica and you were complaining about me.”

"You were the sexy dick that enraged me." She smiled. "Now I can't live without you."

“I’m so sorry Betty.... I was so stupid.... I shouldn’t have broken up with you.”

"It happens." She whispered. He just nodded."Can you pass me the crutches?" She asked.

Jughead passed her the crutches. She hopped along to his bed and fell on to it. Jughead got up and followed after her. He found her on the bed. He smiled at her as he pulled her in closer towards him.

Betty started to cry silently as she fell asleep on his chest. Betty couldn't believe that she had woken upto this. She hated that she felt so weak and defensive less. As she liad there she held Jughead close. Jughead couldn't believe he has her in her arms. He promised himself he'll do everything he can to gain her trust and get her back. He won't be second base to Liam and that's a fact.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Betty woke up alone. She looked around the room and didn’t see him. She then heard talking in the other room. She managed to reach her crutches to help her pull herself up as she began hopping into the living room as she hates the wheelchair.

She found Jughead talking to Avery and Sam. Betty hopped in and lost her balance near Jughead. Jughead caught her and helped her sit on the couch.

"Hi guys."

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked.

"Fine but lost."

“I’m so sorry B.” Sam cried.

"It's not your fault it's okay" She reassured her. "Juggie's been my life saver."

“Liam keeps telling me it’s my fault.” Sam whispered. 

"I'll have a word with him. He wants to meet up anyway." Betty told him.

Jughead just rolled his eyes.“I let all of your friends know they can come visit.” Jughead said. “Liam is coming later.... I’ll give you two alone time.”

"No I don't trust him to take me to the toilet." She whispered.

“Okay..... I’ll just stay in the other room. He hates me.”

"No he'll have to put up with it." She said.

“Okay.”

Betty hung out with Sam and Avery before they had the night shift. As they left Liam entered. Jughead let him in an scale to sit next to Betty again.

“How are you feeling?” Liam said sadly, holding her hand.

"Juggie has been amazing." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled down at her. 

Liam glared at Jughead before speaking. “I’ve missed you.”

"Yeah." She said."Juggie can you help me please? I need jeans on bit can't."

“Yeah of course.” He said, helping her up. 

“I could help instead.” Liam said.

"It's okay Liam. Juggie can do it."

“Fine.” Liam sighed. 

Jughead helped Betty get up and walk to the bedroom. Betty had brought some stuff. She picked out her favourite jeans and an old flannel of Jug's she ties up. Jughead helped her get undressed. He then carefully helped her dress before this time he puts her in the wheelchair chair to move her back.

Liam kept glaring at Jughead. Jughead was starting to feel really uncomfortable. “Betts, I’m going to go to my room.... I’ll let you two talk.”

"No Juggie it's okay...Liam stop glaring. Jughead is helping me out. If you don't like it get up and leave." She scolded.

“Fine.” Liam said. “It’s just.... I could’ve helped. Jughead broke your heart!”

"Stop if you want me to come to yours I will. Just shut the fuck up!" She snapped.

“Sorry.” Liam sighed.

"It's fine... Juggie can you get me my stuff."

“Yeah.” He said quietly as he got up and left the room. Betty just looked at him. "One week, trailing it." She said. "If I don't like it I'm coming back here." Jughead heared that as he walked away.

Jughead came back out a few minutes later with her things."Liam I'll meet you outside." Liam got up and moved outside. Betty tugged at Jughead's arm to lower himself down. "I'll be back." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty did this cute adorable thing they did when they first met. She scrunched up her face into this adorably funny face before sticking her tongue out. It was their thing when they were alone.Jughead smiled and laughed softly. Betty kissed his cheek before she rolled herself out towards Liam.

______

A couple of days have passed and Liam dropped Betty off at station 19. She wheeled herself in as Liam refused to help her in. She wanted to come back to Jughead's. Betty had always had her crutches on her. She ended up switching to her crutches.

She hopped into the station but slipped on spilt water from cleaning the stations. She fall on to her back.Kevin walked in and saw her. “B!” He said as he ran to her side. “Are you okay?” He helped her up.

"I can't sit at Liam's anymore. We're not even together. I miss Juggie and I'm in pain."“Let’s go to lounge. I’ll get you some painkillers.” 

“Thanks Kev. Is Jughead here?” 

“You mean the new captain? He’s in his office.” Kevin smiled. “He was promoted this morning.”"Wait really? Fp stood down? One thing that I am thankful for is that they can't take captain away from me." She smiled.

Betty began to get use her crutches to get to the office. She hated her wheelchair. They only way to stay out of it was the crutches. It would take a few months for her prostecic to be made.Betty got there and knocked on the door. 

A few moments later Jughead opened the door. “Hey Betts.” He smiled. "Please help me? My hands hurt." She smiled. Jughead fireman lifted her to the chairs in his office. Betty couldn't help but smile and giggle.

"Congratulations Captain." She laughed softly.“Thank you.” He smiled."I'm proud of you." She whispered. Jughead smiled and hugged her.

"Juggie." She whispered.

“Yeah?”

"Can I stay at yours tonight?"

“Of course. Things didn’t work out with Liam?”

"His mother coddles me." She cringed.

“Oh.”

"He is fucking someone too"

“Really? I thought he was into you.”

"He is, I'm not having sex." She whispered."I don't trust him enough with my leg."

“I know.”

"You, I do." She smiled .Jughead just smiled."Sexy captain. "Jughead just smiled again as he sat down at his desk

"Can you take me to the on call rooms? I'm sleepy."

“Sure.” He said as he got up and walked back over to her.

Betty wrapped her arms around her as she yawns. "I miss it here." She whispered.“Then come back.” He whispered back.

"And do what a desk job? I know I'm partly doing a desk job with being a captain but it's more hands on."

“Well.... I know you probably would rather be captain at your station but if you come back I’d want you to have your old job.... you can do as much as you can.”

"Let me think about it okay." She smiled kissing his cheek. However, Jughead moved sl she caught his lips.

They kissed for a few moments before pulling back. Jughead smiled down at her."I have an appointment in a few months I only want you there." Betty admitted.

“Okay.” He smiled faintly.

"You have some lipstick on your lips." She wiped it off.

“Come on, let’s go to the on call room. You can get some sleep.”

"Can you nap a little?" She asked as Jughead picked her up to his personal captain one.

Betty giggled as he carried her there. He laid her down on the bed before wrapping the blanket around her."My favourite blanket." She whispered. Jughead laid down next her her. Betty managed to slip her one working leg over him.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer."I want to come back home." She whispered.

“Home?”

"You."Jughead leaned in and kissed her.

Betty deepened the kiss. She was getting lost in his soft plump lips. They kissed for a few more minutes before Jughead pulled back."Am I keeping you?" She asked.

“What do you mean?”

"From work? I want to kiss you everywhere." She whispered. Jughead leaned down and kissed her. “I’m not busy.” He whispered.

"That's a lie." She smiled.

“No it’s not.... I’m on my lunch break.”

"Let's eat then." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"Please say a burger."She whispered. “I can order us burgers.” He smiled. 

"God I love you."

“I love you too.”

"I know." She smiled.

Jughead pulled out his phone and ordered burgers to be sent to the station. Betty knew they'd be from their favourite burger place. She snuggled into his side. Jughead held her close."I've missed you." She smiled. "Also these a concert in a few months."

“I’ve missed you too.”

"It's a lady Gaga concert."

“Are you going with Kev?”

"Well I was thinking..."

“What?”

"You." She smiled.

“You want me to go with you?”

"Yeah." She whispered.

“Fine.... I’ll go.... but only because I love you.” He said.

"Yay!" She cheered hugging him tighter. Jughead just smiled faintly."Thank you handsome."

“No problem beautiful.”

"Shush I'm not beautiful." She shushed him.

“You are.”

She shook her head no.

“You are.... you’re stunning.... you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

"You're sweet." She uttered.

Jughead just hugged her and kissed her cheek.“Well, you’re amazing.” He said.

"I'm going to marry you one day.." She whispered.

“I can’t wait.” He whispered back. 

"I'll be waiting."

“So.... does this mean we’re back together?”

"You've always had me." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty kissed him back smiling. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto him so she was cuddled up on top of him.

"Juggie..." She whispered unsure.

“What?”

"I'll fall." She said.

“No you won’t.” He said, hugging her close to him.

"Okay."

Jughead got a notification that the food was almost here."Did you get a milkshake?" She asked.

“Of course I did.” He said. “Strawberry for you, chocolate for me.”

"Husband material." She kissed him."I've been so down."

“I know, love.” He whispered sadly.

"No I mean really bad without you."

“Well I’m here now.”

"You make this seem better." She whispered holding her half leg. Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty took the blanket off to see the half leg.“You’ll get past this Betty.... you’re the strongest person I know.”

"I know I'm just looking at it. I get my prostecic leg on a few months or weeks depending." She told him.

“Yeah.”

"It's okay I'm coming to terms with it my love. You saved me."

“I had to..... I was so worried when I heard what happened.”He whispered.

"It was terrifying."

“I know, baby.”

"It reminds me of what I have to lose."

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, love.”

"It's okay."

Jughead just hugged her close. “I was terrified that I lost you.”

"You did for a moment. I saw them."She admitted. "I saw Polly and my mum. They told me that you were the one. That I shouldn't let go. So I didn't"

Jughead just held her closer. Betty fell asleep on his embrace as she hadn't properly slept in the past week. Jughead held her as she slept until they got the alarm for a fire.“I have to go love.” Jughead whispered, waking her up. “The food is here. Stay and eat. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Betty nodded as she sleepily yawned. She began to eat some food before sleep taken over her. Jughead was out on the call as Betty slept in the Captains lounge until he came back. Luckily it was a short call.

Jughead got back from the call. That's the first time he saw someone get their hand stuck in the sink rubbush dispenser. It severed a finger off as it turned its self on. All because the wife's wedding ring fell down the pipe and her wife is serving their country.

He crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her."Hi." She whispered.

“Hey.” He whispered. 

"So I've been stuck here for an hour."

“I’m sorry.”

"No its okay."She smiled." Can you just take me anyway but this bed?"

“Sure.”

"Thank you." She smiled.

Jughead helped her get out of the bed and get to her crutches. Betty managed to get onto her crutches as she began to move again. She went to the kitchen to be with everyone. They spent time together laughing and joking. Betty felt whole again.

______

A couple of weeks later Betty had her appointment at the hospital. She was living back with Veronica. Veronica has helped her every step of the way. Betty was currently waiting for Jughead. Betty hasn’t seen Jughead all week. He’s been busy with work. He soon arrived at her place to pick her up and take her to her appointment.

"I've missed you." She smiled faintly.

“I’ve missed you too.” He smiled. 

"Can we try something tonight?" She asked as they pulled into the drive.

“Sure. What?”

"We're back together right?" She asked.

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"Can we be intimate?"

“Really? You want to?” He smiled. 

"Only with you."

“Okay.” He smiled."I trust you and only you." She said as they walked into the hospital.

They went to the waiting room. It was a ten minute wait before she got called in. Jughead pushed her in as they went into the room. Betty was so nervous. She knew she shouldn't be but it's the first step towards walking again. Towards crawling onto of the fire truck and think.

The doctor asked the normal questions before started to fit the prostecic. Betty felt weird she was use to added weight on her leg, then she wasn't and she has it back. She has to train her body to use her left leg again. Once the foot was on she did an hours worth of physical therapy before heading home. Betty felt like a little piece of her fell together again.

Jughead held her hand as they were in the car. “Should I drive you home?”

"I had a better idea... Arch is around at mine with V." She prompted.

“So...?”

"Really Juggie? A free flat to ourselves." She rolled her eyes. “I’m teasing.” He smiled. “Let’s go to my place.”

"I'd thought you'd never ask." She giggled.

Jughead drove them through the busy streets. Making short cuts they found together until he pulled up to his apartment complex. They went to his floor and he unlocked the door to his apartment.

Betty could only stand up and sit down by herself with the leg. Which was massive progress. She could fully walk with the crutches. She took the crutches and walked into his room. Jughead followed after her. Betty couldn't help but smile. She turned around to look at Jughead. Jughead leaned down and kissed her."I can't sleep in it." She smiled. Jughead just smiled and kissed her again.

"How sexy to take it off in sex." She sighed.

“Stop.” He said. “Everything about you is sexy.”

"Beg to differ." She whispered kissing him. Jughead deepened the kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist."Take me to bed Juggie."

Jughead picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Betty bent over to start taking the prostecic leg off. Jughead put it down on the chair by the bed for her before going back to the bed to kiss her."I want you." She smiled. Jughead kissed her and took off his shirt. Betty racked her hands over his bare chest.

“I love you.” He whispered. 

"I love you Juggie." She smiled as she took her jumper off. Jughead leaned over her and kissed her neck. As he was doing that Betty began unbuttoning in his pants. Jughead reached behind her to unclip her bra. As he did that Betty pushed her skirt off. Once they were both completely undressed Jughead kissed her."I trust you Juggie." Betty smiled as he ran his hand up her amputated leg.

“I know you do, love.” He smiled. 

"That tickles." She giggled. Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty kissed him back hungrily. She would normally flip them over so she's in control but she couldn't. She wanted him really bad. Jughead ran his hand down her full leg before pulling it around his waist."Carefully." She whispered kissing him.

Betty slowly grinded on him rubbing his erection. Jughead let out a soft moan and kissed her. She kept repeating that movement until he got the hint.“You ready, love?” He whispered. 

"Yes." She nodded.

Jughead kissed her as he slowly slid into her. Betty moaned with the feeling. She missed him doing this to her. She slowly started to thrust upwards as Jughead was on top to stop her falling. She slowly started to pick up the paste screaming his name in delight.

“I love you.” He whispered as they moved together."I love you." She kissed him.

They continued to share passionate kisses and move together. Jughead continued to thrust into her as she moved her hips. The sound of their moans filled the room. Betty couldn't help but hit her climax first. Jughead followed after quickly. He pulled out of her and laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"That was amazing." She whispered.

“It really was.” He kissed her.

"I want to try be on top next time."

“Okay. I’m off from work tomorrow so I’m all yours.” He smiled. 

"Lucky me."

Jughead just smiled and hugged her close. Betty leaned her head onto his chest as she began to fall asleep. Betty finally knew where she felt most happiest. She knew the choice she had to make but was unsure how people will take to it. That's what shook her core up. She wasn't ready for others opinions but hers. But it's harder to block out others opinions of you when your the subject of the topic.


	7. Chapter 7

Betty had her prostecic for a few months now. She could walk a little further without the crutches but now only uses one. She was visiting Jughead but Jughead had an interview, little did he know its Betty.

“Hey Betts.” Jughead said when he saw her. “I can’t talk for long I have an interview to do.”

"I know, I'm the interviewee."

“Really?”

"I thought about it and yeah." She smiled.“You’re giving up your captain spot?”

"I've given it to Sam."She whispered.

“Oh.”

"Can we talk about this somewhere more privately?" She asked.

“Yeah, of course.”

Jughead led them into his office. She sat down on the chair in front of his desk as they started to talk.

“I’m really happy you want to come back, babe.”

"Well I miss it here and I love it here. I can't really do much as captain. I don't mind working the desk here because I know I can do the aid cart." She smiled.

“You can do as much as you think you can. If it gets too much you can take a break.”

"Perfect... I spoke to Fred, he's the one who encouraged it actually." She admitted.

“Okay.” He smiled. 

"When can I start?" She asked.

“Tomorrow.” He smiled. Betty just pouted at him.“What?”

"I'm ready for today." She batted her eyelashes.

“Fine.” He smiled. "Yay." She got up and walked around to kiss him.Jughead smiled and kissed her back."Lets tell the guys."

“Okay.”

Jughead kissed her again before they walked through the station calling everyone to the kitchen. Everyone quickly gathered waiting for Jughead.

“We have some news.” Jughead smiled. “Betty’s coming back to work with us.”

"Finally!" Kevin cheered.Kevin ran over and hugged her.Betty hugged him back nearly falling.“I’m so happy you’re back B!”

"Me too Kev... Now I want details between you and Fangs." She smiled.

"Midge came back."

"What! Why?" She asked.

“It’s a long story. Let’s talk later, okay?”

"We have time if you tell me whilst I change?" She suggested.

"Sure."

Betty and Kevin headed to the changing rooms. Betty began to change as Kevin started to explain.

“Midge came back and said she missed Fangs.”

"So Fangs is?" She asked.

“Fangs is confused. He says he loves me and it won’t change anything.”

"But you two are broken up?" She asked.

“We’re not officially broken up.... we’re just.... having problems.”

"Speak to him... He loves you too much." Betty smiled.

"She still wants to marry him. He has to choose me or her." “He said he needs time to think.” Kevin added sadly.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Betty asked.

"I'm scared of losing him."

Betty pulled him in for a hug. Kevin hugged her back before pulling away. Fangs had just walked in. Fangs walked into give Betty her new badge. He looked at Kevin before he walked out. Kevin noticed he had the engagement ring back on his hand. Kevin started to cry once Fangs was gone. Betty pulled Kevin in for a hug. “Kev.... it’s okay.”

"Is it?"

“You really should go talk to him.”

"Okay." He whispered.

Kev got up and went to the lounge to go find Fangs. He found Fangs sitting alone with his face in his hands.

"Hey." He whispered. Fangs looked up and saw him. “Hey.”

"So you said yes."

“I don’t know, Kev. I feel like I just need to think everything over...... I’m leaving. I don’t know where I’m going but I’m just going to leave. It’s probably only for a month or so..... I just need to think.”

"Oh." He teared up.

“I’m leaving tonight.” He whispered. “I’m just going to drive and see where it takes me.”

"Can I message you when your there?" He asked.

Fangs just nodded."I love you." Kevin wiped his tears away. “I love you too.”

"Take this." Kevin said giving him his ring. Fangs pulled Kevin in for a hug. Kevin hugged him softly but cried heavily. Fangs pulled back from the hug and kissed him."I hate this." He mumbled.

“Hate what?” He whispered.

"You leaving."

“I’m sorry.”

"It's okay." He whispered.

“I have to go.” Fangs whispered.

"I know...I'm not ready for you to go."

“Well, I have to.”

"Okay." Kevin slowly let go of his hand.

“Bye Kev.” He whispered.

"Bye."

Fangs left him behind as Kevin went to the rest his colleagues. As was with them the alarm rang. Everyone but Betty went. Betty decided to take today easy. 

Everyone rushed to the station as Betty was left alone. She decided to sort out the files. She went to go get a drink as she came back there was a duffle bag on the floor.

Betty walked up to it. She didn’t know who it belonged to. She heared a faint crying noise. She quickly opened the bag and saw an infant.

“What the hell....” Betty mumbled as she picked up the baby. She looked around to see if anyone was around.

No one was around. They rarely had safe and surrender calls but when they do they were serious. Betty figured she should call someone so she got out her phone. She called the social workers, they had a few calls so they won't be here until late tonight. Betty just sat down and held the baby.

"Hey princess." She smiled.

A few hours later Jughead and everyone else got back. Jughead entered the station he headed to the station as he saw Betty feeding the baby girl. He looked confused. “What happened?”

"A safe and surrender drop of."

“Oh okay.”

"Isn't she adorable." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled faintly.

"She's so tiny... Who's so pretty? Yes you are."

Jughead went to his office. Betty hold the baby as she went to go check on him. She will always check on him after each call. He was just sitting at his desk tapping his foot.

"How bad was the call? Your anxious." She said.

“It was bad. Two people were dead.”

"Juggie it's not your fault you did everything humanly possible to save them. Here hold this princess, she'll make you feel better."

“No, it’s fine.... I’m okay.”

"Please my hands need a break." She said.

Jughead took the baby from her hands and sat back down. He started rocking the baby girl in his hands and began softly singing to him.“Did you call anyone yet?” He asked.

"Yeah they won't be here until late tonight." She said. 

"If I'm being honest I want to keep her."

“Babe, you can’t....”

"She's getting shoved into the system." She said.

“I know.”

"Are you tired princess?" Betty spoke in her baby voice. Jughead handed the baby back to Betty."Don't you like babies?" She asked.

“I do..... I just don’t want kids yet.”

"But you would consider to save her?" She asked.

“I don’t know, babe. I’ll think about it.”

"Okay." She smiled. "Hey come here." She told him.

Jughead got up and walked up to her. Betty pulled him into a hug one handed. Jughead hugged her back."I love you." She smiled kissing his cheek.“I love you too.”

Betty kissed him again before going to on calls room to put the baby girl to sleep. Jughead just sat back down at his desk. As he was working Pea and Archie came to see him.

"Hey guys." He smiled.

“Hey Jug.” Archie said. 

“What’s up?” Jughead asked.

"Nothing. We're coming to check on you and see if Betty wants us to get her anything from the cafe."

“She’s in the on call rooms.” Jughead said.

"What's up?" Pea asked.

“Nothing.”

"Don't lie to us." Archie said.

“It’s not important.”

"You better tell us before we get Betty. Its not your fault what happened." They told him.

“Betty wants to adopt a baby.”

"Really?" Archie asked.

“Yeah.” Jughead sighed.

"You don't want to."Pea said.

“I’m not ready for kids.”

"She'll adopt the baby by herself if you don't want to." Archie said.

Jughead just sighed.

Betty came into see the boys. She had a crying baby in her hands. She was rocking her to calm down.

"I need nappies."

“Ronnie’s here. We can go buy some.” Archie said.

"Thank you." Betty said as she headed to Veronica.

Pea and Archie left Jughead and went to the lounge. Jughead saw Betty and Veronica playing with the baby. “I’m going for a walk.” Jughead said as he left.

"V can you look after her whilst I speak to Jughead." Betty said as she began to catch up to him.

Jughead was walking away from the station. Betty tried her hardest to catch up to him.“Jug?” She said when she finally caught up with him. 

“What?”

"I won't adopt her your not ready." She said.

“But you want to.”

"I want a family with you." She smiled.

“Me too..... but not now.” He whispered.

"I just need her to go to a good home."Jughead just nodded."Okay I'm sorry." She whispered. 

“Why would you be sorry?”

"I don't know but I made you upset."

“It’s fine.”

Betty kissed him before heading back. A few hours later Betty gave the little girl to the social workers. Jughead was in his office. Betty came in and sat on his lap.

“Hey.” He said.

"How are you?" She asked.

“I’m fine.”

"She's going to a family who can't convince." Betty smiled. 

Jughead just smiled."That's good." He kissed her.

"Yeah."

_______

A month later Betty and Jughead was cooking food for the whole station. They were in the kitchen at the station. They had just finished starting to dish the plates up into a bowl so everyone could help their selves. Everyone started to filter to the table.

Betty and Jughead went to go sit down. Everyone started to eat and have a conversation. In the middle of food everyone had a notification. Betty and Jughead pressed the notification.

~You're invited the the wedding of Fangs Forgarty and Midge Klump of the 14th of July. ~

“Oh my god.... Kev!” Betty said. 

"Don't I already know." He whispered. Betty pulled him in for a hug."I am his best man." He added.

"He's asked me to as well." Jughead said looking at the message.

"I am his best man." He added.

"He's asked me to as well." Jughead said looking at the message.

“I’m so sorry Kev.” Betty said. 

"It's okay he's happy and that's okay."

Betty just held him close to him. She knew she'd be going as Jughead agreed to be best men alongside Kevin. The wedding is in less than a month. Instead of being there she's going to be on Kevin watch. She really wishes the day would go fast for him. Apart from that she's happy for Kevin. Bonus she gets to see Jughead in a suit. Betty couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

A month later all of Station 19 has hired a mini van to dry down to the small home town of Midge their getting married in. Betty and Jughead were in the car together. Betty was singing her songs as she had her ear phones in.

"What?"

"You're adorable."

"No."

"You are!"

"Oh shush." She giggled. He just smiled and held her hand."I'm going to catch the bouquet." She smiled.

He just smiled and held her hand."I'm going to catch the bouquet." She smiled.

"Oh yeah?" He smiled. 

"Definitely."Jughead just smiled and lifted her hand to his mouth to place a soft kiss on it."I'm so competitive." She smiled. 

"I know you are, love. If you catch it, it means you're the next to get married." He smiled. 

"Let's hope."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I can't believe Kev has to sit through it though."

"I know. He's going to be so upset."

"He is,so I'm on Kev watch."

"He hasn't talked to Fangs since he left town."Jughead said.

"Yeah I know."

"Do you think Fangs is really going to go through with it?" Jughead asked.

"Maybe." 

"I know he still loves Kev..... I just can't believe he's getting married."

"Me too." Betty said.

They were soon arriving at the church.Betty was waiting outside for Kevin to arrive.Kevin walked up to her. He looked so upset."You ready?" She asked.

"No." He whispered. 

"He's waiting for you."Kevin just nodded.

Betty held his hand as they walked into the church. They headed up towards Fangs.Kevin stood next to him. Fangs smiled at him and grazed his hands. Kevin pulled his hands away. 

"Thanks for coming Kev." Fangs whispered.

"Only for you."Fangs just smiled faintly.

Kevin couldn't help a tear from falling. He turned away to look at BettyBetty just gave him a sad smile.'I can't.' He mouthed.'I know.' She mouthed back. 

After a little while the music started to play. Kevin saw Midge all dressed in white. She looked stunning as her father walked her down the ailse. Kevin immediately started to cry, that could have been.

Midge smiled brightly when she got to Fangs. Kevin cried harder as Fangs looked at him."I'm sorry." Fangs whispered to Kevin before turning back to Midge.

"I'm so sorry too." He said before running out.

Betty got out of her seat and ran after him. Kevin was sat on the bench outside in tears. Betty pulled him in for a hug. He couldn't speak as more tears came. 

"Kev..... if you really love him..... you should tell him to stop the wedding." Betty whispered.

Thy heard the church bells go and saw people start to filter out after the couple. Kevin just saw them "Its too late."Betty just pulled him in for another hug. Fangs came over to them."Hey." He said.

"Please go." Kevin whispered.

"Fine." Fangs whispered walking away.

"Fangs don't he loves you!" Betty shouted. Fangs just kept walking. "She's right!" Kevin shouted.

Fangs got into his car and left. Kevin message Fangs with Betty's help.

K: I hope you love your wedding presents from me. You've always wanted to go to Australia. 

Fangs didn't answer. Kevin sent the a message to Midge.

K: treat him right. He doesn't like your tea.

M: you ruined everything!

Kevin showed Betty the message crying harder.

M: right after we got married we got into an argument and he left! You ruined my wedding!

K: he might love me more.

M: I hate you!

K: that's okay with me I know Where's he's gone.

M: you're terrible! You should've jut been happy for him!

K: I am! I love him and I was happy for him. You know what nobody wants me here anymore. I'm going to be with my mum.

M; you ruined my marriage! You weren't happy for him! You were being selfish.

K: I'm selfish from letting him go with you when he was with me. Okay? I'm selfish because I've lost every thing important to me and he was the last thing.

M: he's my everything. You just think about yourself.

K: let me do something selfless for once.

Kevin got up throwing his phone away. He began running as fast as he could. He kept running and running as he came to a road it was clear but all of a sudden he collided with a car.

It was a hit and run. The person who hit him quickly drove away. He was far from the church now. No one would find him. He couldn't move his head hurt. He touched it as it bled.

A little while later a car came up. The person got out to help him. As the person got closer she began to ring an ambulance. As the women was on the phone to the paramedics Jughead and Fangs were walking talking.

"I'm married....." Fangs whispered.

"Yeah,how does it feel?" Jughead asked.

"I don't know yet... Wait that looks like."

"What?" Jughead said.

"Kevy!" Fangs shouted running over to him. Jughead ran after Fangs. Fangs ran up to the women. He was panicking. "What happened? Did you see?" He asked.

"It was a hit and run."

"Oh Kevy." Fangs whispered as he touched Kevin's face. Kevin didn't say anything but just passed put. Fangs started to cry."The ambulance is on its way. Are you his husband?"She asked noticing his ring.

"No, we're just friends."

"It just looks like your more. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"I saw it happen. A woman in a wedding dress drove off leaving him." She explained.

"Oh my god..." Fangs whispered. 

A couple of minutes later an ambulance came. Jughead messaged Betty to meet them there. Betty met them at the hospital. She rushed to meet them in the waiting room.

"Kev was hit by a car." Fangs whispered.

"Who did it?" She asked.

"Midge."

"What how?" She asked.

"I don't know.... the lady that found him said he was hit by some woman in a wedding dress."

"That bitch, I'm going to kill her." She shouted. Fangs just cried even harder."This makes sense." She mumbled.

A few minutes later the doctor came out. 

"He's extremely lucky. He has no broken bones but he has a severe concussion." The doctor told them.

"Thank God." Betty whispered.

"We want to keep him in for awhile as he we've stitched the gash up."

"Okay." Fangs said.

"Who's staying the night only one person can?" The doctor asked.

"Um.... I will." Fangs said. 

"You sure?"Betty asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay we'll be at the hotel. Call us if anything changes." Jughead said.

"Okay." Fangs said.

Betty and Jughead hugged him before they headed out. Fangs headed to Kevin's room. He opened the door to see him on an iv as he hummed a song crying.

"Hey." Fangs whispered. 

"Are you sure you can be here?" He asked. 

Fangs just nodded.

"Midge."

Fangs just went and sat down in the chair by Kevin's bed."She'll hate you." He whispered.

"I don't care."

"Why?" She asked.

"You're more important right now." Fangs said.

"It's your wedding night... Go it's okay." He whispered wiping his tears wincing.

"Me and Midge got into a fight. We're not on good terms right now."

"Still it's your wedding night." He coughed crying. 

"I'm not leaving."

"Okay." He whispered. Fangs just sat there."You looked handsome today." Kevin told him.

"So did you."

"I tried to make you jealous." He coughed as he coughed up blood.

"I'm going to go get a doctor."

Fangs rushed to get a doctor. The doctor came in and did some more test. He got sent for an mri scan to find internal bleeding. He got rushed into surgery. A few hours he came out and Fangs was waiting for him. Fangs went to go see him in his room. Kevin was loaded up on morphine. Fangs just sat there. Kevin started to come around seeing Fangs there.

"Sexy god." He whispered.

"Hey." Fangs whispered.

"Pretty."

Fangs just smiled faintly."I wish it was our wedding. We'd sneak away to make love then go back. We'd dance and sing. We'd go to Australia and when we come we'd have sex everywhere in our flat." Kevin mumbled under morphine still.

Fangs just smiled faintly and laughed softly."I'd find your sexy ass dancing in your underwear whilst baking. God I miss your sexy baking time." He yawned.

"Get some sleep." Fangs whispered."If I get to fall asleep with that gorgeous face kissing it." He smiled sleepily.

"Goodnight Kev." Fangs whispered. 

"Night love."

Kevin fell asleep due to the morphine. As he slept his hands made his way to Fangs lap. Fangs just gently held his hands. The following morning Kevin woke up wincing in pain. Fangs went to go get the doctor.

"No Fangs it's okay. I'm sore."

"Okay."

"You probably should go. I have the police coming in." He whispered.

"Fine." Fangs whispered.

"Or stay? If Midge doesn't mind."

"Midge has no say over what I can do or not."Kevin just nodded. "Can I hug you or is that selfish?" He asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? We're friends."

"It doesn't matter." He mumbled.

Fangs got up and gently hugged Kevin. Kevin hugged him back. "No tell me." Fangs said confused.

"I'm just a selfish person." Kevin whispered.

"No you're not."

Kevin just nodded. 

"Do you want me to go?" Fangs said.

He shook his head no.

"Okay."

Fangs sat down as the police knocked on his door. Betty and Jughead were waiting outside for them to finish. Fangs got anxious for Kevin.

"We've spoken to the women who rang us. We need a statement from you."

"Okay." Kevin said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" They asked.

"I was going for a run and a car collided with me.... I didn't see who it was but they drove off. The lady who found me said the person who hit me was a woman in a wedding dress."

"Yes we know who hit you. You know her and came from the wedding party. Thank you, you and your husband may rest now."

"I'm not his husband." Fangs said.

"I wish."

The police left and Fangs sat back down. Kevin leaned over to grab his hands as he stroked it. "Thank you for being here." He whispered.

"No problem."

Betty came rushing into check on him. She hugged him as she thanked God the surgery went well. She was getting good on her leg now. She didn't need the walking stick to help her walk.

"Hey B."

"I'm so glad your safe." She whispered.

Kevin gently hugged her. Fangs just looked at Jughead. He began to stood up. He knew he should leave them alone to have sometime but he couldn't move. Fangs got up and left the room. He thought its better this way. Kevin watched him leave.

"Betty do you have my phone?" He asked her."Picked it up when you left." Betty said handing him the phone. Kevin unlocked it messaging Fangs.

K: I hope the only reason your leaving is to get us some proper breakfast. X

F: it's best if I just go.

K: of course it is... Your wife is waiting.

F: I told you Kev. I'm not on good terms with her right now.

K: just read these.

Kevin sent him an influx of screenshots.

F: I'm sorry.

K: she loves you. She's okay with you not me. You cut me out she'll be happy.

F: I don't want her anymore.

K: it's too late handsome.

F: I'm done with her.

K: you've just got married.

F: I'm filing for divorce.

K: oh.

F: I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused. I'm going to start traveling again. I don't know if you'll see me again.

K: please don't do this, unless it's truly what you want.

F: it's my fault you got hit.

K: no its my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going.

F: no it's not. Midge did this because I told her I love you.

K: I love you don't go... I need you.

F: it's best if I leave.

Fangs sent another message. 

F: I'm sorry.

K: is this really what you want?

F: I don't know, Kev.

K: have fun Fangy.

F: bye Kev.

K: Goodbye Forgarty x

Fangs cried and put his phone away. He got on his motorcycle and drove off. He didn't know where he was going he just drove. He drove as far as he could.

Meanwhile at the hospital Kevin threw his phone at the wall. He was angry at the world. Why couldn't he just be happy.

"Kev? You okay?" Betty whispered.

"He's gone again... He's travelling for awhile. I don't think he's going to come back."

"Did you try to stop him?"

"I couldn't really." He whispered.

“Hopefully he’ll stay in contact with us.”

Kevin just turned to his pillow and hide his face. He wanted to be alone but he also knew he shouldn't be alone. Betty crawled onto the bed hugging him from behind. She stroked his hair letting him cry having someone there of he wanted to talk.

Jughead headed to get them some food. He then also tried ringing Fangs again. Fangs didn’t answer. Jughead just sighed and put his phone away. He went back to the other with food. He got their favourites.

"Hey babe you need to make sure you eat... You two Kev."

“Thanks Juggie.” Betty said. 

"No problem love." He smiled kissing her.

Jughead smiled and sat down at the chair as he handed Betty and Kevin their food. They managed to get Kevin to eat something if only it was a little. He was getting discharged today. A few hours later Kevin’s phone started to ring. It was Fangs. He immediately picked it up. He was in the car heading back to Seattle with Betty and Jughead.

“Hey.” Fangs whispered.

"Are you safe?" Kevin asked immediately. "Where are you?"

“I’m okay.... where I am isn’t important.”

"It is to me." He whispered.

“I just wanted to call you and say that I’m safe. I’m not going to stay anywhere permanently for awhile.”

Kevin started to cry. "Yeah." He choked up.“I’m going stay on the road..... maybe I’ll come back to Seattle.... I don’t know.”

"So this is goodbye and I don't get to kiss you one last time... The last time was you taking the break." Kevin wiped his tears away.

“I’m sorry Kev.”

"Be safe and if you move on I'm happy for you but please don't invite me to a wedding." He whispered struggling to speak. 

“I’m not going to move on.... I want to be alone for awhile.”

"I don't know what to say Fangs... I'm losing you again." Kevin whispered.

Fangs didn’t say anything."Where are you?" He asked again.“It’s not important Kev. Just know that I’m okay.”

"What if I'm not? What happened to us?" Kevin couldn't stop crying. "I won't be good enough for you or anyone."

“Kev, I will always love you.... I just want to be alone for awhile.”

"I get that but be safe. You won't tell me where you are so be safe. Message me once in a while."

“I’m in a small town a few hours away from where my wedding was.”

"Okay." He whispered.

"Goodbye love."

______

A few weeks later at the station Kevin was in the work gym when he got a phone call from his father. His grandmother died unexpectedly. Fangs was still gone and he was lost. Betty and Jughead did everything for him. They were so supportive.

Betty was trying to comfort him."Thank you so much B. You're the closest friend I've ever had." He hugged her.

“Of course Kev.” She hugged him.

"Everyone important to me is going or gone. I only have you and my dad left."

“You have Jughead, Veronica, and everyone else at the station. We all love you Kev.”

"I know but you know what I mean." He whispered trying not to cry.

“I know.” She hugged him.

Betty left to get him tissue when Fangs messaged him.

F: Pea told me. I'm here for you.

Betty came back and handed him tissue. Kevin took it to dry his tears. He didn't know what to reply. He showed the text to Betty.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

“I don’t know... what should I say?”

"Thank you?"She suggested.

“Should I ask him to come home?” 

“If you want.” 

K: thank you Fangs. Can you come home? I really need you. 

F: I’m sorry... I can’t.

Kevin just left him on read crying. Betty picked up and responded for him.

K: I understand but why?

F: I know I’m being selfish but I just need to be alone.

Kevin read the message he screamed but I need you. He didn't respond to the message.

Fangs was currently at a hotel. He was riding his motorcycle all night and ended up far from the small town. He didn’t know where he was. Fangs just put his phone away and sighed.

Meanwhile at the station Reggie saw Kevin cry in the on call room. He went in and pulled him in for a hug.

“You okay, Kev?”

"My gran." He whispered.

He just hugged him closer. Kevin hugged him tighter as he leant into kiss him. He just needed some comfort. They kissed for a few seconds before Reggie pulled back. He looked at Kevin and wiped away his tears before kissing him again. 

"God your hot." Kevin whispered into the kiss.

They kissed for a little while longer before they both pulled back. Reggie just hugged him close. Kevin needed to feel something. He was probably being irrational but he didn't care. He ran his hands up and down Reggie's belt. Reggie grabbed his hand and pulled him into the on call room with him. 

Betty was currently in Jughead’s office with him. A few minutes later they heard loud moans coming from the on call rooms. They ignored it thinking it was Archie and Veronica.

"Reg." Kevin moaned.

“Wait.... Kevin and Reggie?” Jughead said, surprised.

"Let's leave them to it." Betty said.

"We'll find out later." Jughead said.

____

"Reggie?" Kevin whispered.

"Yes." He whispered kissing him.

"Are you just doing this to make me feel better? I really want to return the favour." He smiled grinding on him.

“Okay.” He smiled. 

Kevin kept grinding on him to get him as hard as can be. He felt good. He's long and hard. Kevin cradled his laps and looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? I want you to enjoy this baby." Kevin said to Reggie.

"Kev listen I know this is new to me but it feels too good to stop. I want you to take me. I want to feel you so if you want to get out of here and do it at mine let's go."

Reggie pulled him in for a kiss. Kevin smiled but pulled away.

"Why me?" He asked.

“I like you.”He said.

"Why?" He asked.

“You’re sweet and just an amazing person.”

"Am I your first as a guy?" He smiled kissing him undoing his pants.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"Reg are you sure because I really want to?"

“I’m sure.”

Kevin gently grabbed his long length and started to move his hands along. Reggie moaned and kissed him. Kevin began to add pressure and speed up. He continued to work him through at different spaces. He then got on his knees and used his mouth working him through. Reggie didn't last long as he spilled into Kevin's mouth. Reggie fixed his pants and pulled him back up to sit on his lap.

"Hey." He smiled.

“Hey.” Reggie smiled back.

"Thank you."

“No problem at all.” He kissed him. 

They went and got back to work.   
————

The next few months passed slowly. 

It was Betty and Jughead’s 6 month of being back together anniversary. Jughead was taking her out on date night. She was nervous this would be her first time wearing a dress. Jughead kept reassuring her that everything would be okay and he kept telling her how beautiful she was. 

Kevin and Reggie have been hooking up for the past few months. Fangs hadn't come back yet and Reggie was really there for Kevin he had matured for him. He was currently surprising him on a date.

Betty and Kevin were getting ready together. They were so excited. They were currently at Betty’s and Veronica's place. Betty kept thinking maybe he'll ask her to move in. Kevin’s phone buzzed. He checked it, expecting it to be Reggie but was surprised to see it was Fangs. 

F: hey

K: hey?

F: how are you?

K: well, you?

Kevin got a message from Reggie. He couldn't help but smile.

R: hey gorgeous I want tonight to go perfect. Lilies or sunflowers I can't decide out your favourites?

Kevin smiled and replied to Reggie. 

K: sunflowers x 

He then read Fangs’ message. 

F: terrible. I miss you.

K: I asked you to come home.

F: I know. Do you still want that?

K: no ond but Reg cares what I want. What do you want?

F: Okay. I’m sorry. I’ll leave. 

K: leave? 

F: I came home. My mistake.

K: don't go back.

F: you moved on. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.

K: I haven't really.

F: bye Kev.

K: don't! You say you love me but all you do is leave me. Prove that you love me and fight for me.

F: you’re with someone else!

K: I'm not his boyfriend yet you still have a chance! If you ever loved me fight for me. Chose me, love me, pick me. Fight for me.

F: where are you?

K: I'm my way to a date at our old spot funnily enough.

F: oh.

K: if you ever loved me you'll fight.

"You ready Kev." Betty smiled.

"Yeah let's go."

Kevin dropped Betty off at Jughead’s place. Jughead smiled when he saw her. Betty felt self conscious. She wrapped her arms around herself.

“Hey beautiful.”

"Hey handsome." She smiled.

Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty kissed him back and felt all of her nerves wash away. He made her feel safe."Happy Anniversary baby." She smiled handing him an envelope. Jughead handed her a bouquet of all her favorite flowers. “Happy anniversary.”

"Aw baby." She smiled. Jughead smiled and kissed her. "Open yours." She smiled.

Jughead opened the envelope to keys. He have her a confused look. "You had your eye on that Harley Davison bike." She explained.

“Babe,” He smiled. “You bought me a new bike?”

"Go outside and check."

Jughead took her hand as they went outside. As he opened the door to his apartment he saw the motorbike him and his dad have been dreaming off getting since he turned 18. Jughead pulled Betty in for a hug. “Thank you love.”

"No thank you Juggie. Its also a thank you for sticking by me through getting use to this."

Betty kissed him back. "Let's go I'm hungry and walking in heels for the first time in a very long time." She smiled pulling him along.

“Okay.” He smiled. 

Jughead got in his truck and drove them to the restaurant. As they got in they got to their seats. Funnily enough Kevin and Reggie was at the table beside them. Betty and Jughead sat down at their table. Betty smiled at them before smiling at Jughead.

"Is this going to be awkward? Fangs in town I think he's planning on stopping their date." Jughead asked.

“I don’t know.” Betty said. “We’ll see if he actually does. For now let’s just enjoy our anniversary.” 

“Okay.” Jughead smiled. 

Meanwhile over at Kevin and Reggie’s table, Kevin kept looking over at the door to see if Fangs would come in. It had been half an hour and nothing. Kevin brought his attention back to Reggie. They got into conversation and just enjoyed their date. 

Betty and Jughead ordered their food and were now waiting for it. They both couldn’t stop smiling. Jughead leant over and kissed her.

"I can't believe you bought me a bike."

“You deserve it Juggie. You’ve been wanting it forever.” 

“Thank you so much baby. I love you. ”

"I know you do." She smiled.

"It makes my gift seem lame." He pouted.

"No I love the flowers."

Meanwhile Betty and Jughead had just got their food when Fangs spotted Kevin with Reggie. Fangs walked up to the table.   
“Hey.”

"Hey." He smiled faintly.

“Can we talk?” Fangs said.

"Reg do you mind?" Kevin asked.

“No, go ahead.” 

Kevin got up and followed Fangs outside. As they went outside they went for a walk around the park.“I’m sorry Kev.”Kevin just nodded.

“I love you Kev. I came back for you. I’m sorry for being terrible and not there for you. You’re the love of my life.”

"I needed you... I asked for you to come home... My granny died. I was completely lost... Reg is a kind man and good hook up. You should try it with him. I needed you, you weren't there he was."

“I understand.” Fangs whispered.

"I want you to see what I see in him. You're going to have to prove that your staying before I make a decision."

Kevin messaged Reggie.

K: come to the park baby.

Reggie got up and went to the park. He found them sitting on a bench in the middle of the park.

"You okay baby?" He asked.

"I want him to see you how I see you."

“Okay.”

"Come here." He smiled pulling him towards him.

"You can flirt you two it's okay. I want to Fangs to see the real you Reg."

“Kev, we don’t need to do this. It’s not even relevant. I get it. He’s a good guy. You like him. You choose him.”Fangs said.

"I haven't chosen anyone. Yes we're doing this. Now shut up and do what I say." Kevin said hurt.

“I don’t understand how me flirting with Reggie has anything to do with this. I love you Kevin. I want you. You have to chose.”

"You have to fight for me... Just please I don't know what I want... I need you to listen to me." He pleaded.

“Fine.”

"Thank you both of you."He smiled holding both of their hands. Fangs just nodded. Kevin leaned over and kissed him then kissed Reggie. Fangs just stood there. He was so confused. "Now flirt because I'm confused and need to figure things out."

“What does us flirting have anything to do with this?”

"I don't know just listen to me. I need you two to flirt with each other so I can see if I get jealous." He explained.

"Go on then." He said holding their hands tighter.

Reggie started to flirt with Fangs. Kevin could tell that Fangs didn’t like this idea but was going along with it for Kevin.

"You have good hair." Fangs said.

“So do you sexy.”

"I thought about touching your body once before." Fangs admitted.

“Me too.... when you used to work at the station.” Reggie said.

Kevin got both of their hands and made them feel each others tone stomachs. Kevin could tell Fangs was slightly uncomfortable. Kevin then moved Fangs hand onto his stomach. He did the same with Reggie. Fangs just stood there.

"Okay that's enough." Kevin said.

“Okay.”

"I'm going to head home get a nice bath. I'll call in the morning." Kevin said as he hurried away confused.

Fangs turned around and walked back to his bike. Kevin ended up messaging him.

K: my house.

Fangs drove to Kevin’s house. Kevin was waiting with a bubble bath. He was in his robe. They had ended twice on these terms when it was just them two and a phone in the bathroom with a bubble bath. Kevin had turned his phone off and locked it in a box. He took Fangs phone off him and did the same.

“Why did you want me to come over?” Fangs asked.

"I pick you, I choose you, I love you. Always." He whispered.

“But.... what about Reggie?”

"I rang him apologising. He understood he's been seeing a guy from another station because we weren't official." He explained.

“Okay.” Fangs whispered

"So?"

“So, what?”

"Get here I have a bath waiting with your favourite movie ready on TV." He smiled.

“Okay.”

Kevin hugged Fangs kissing him. He was so thankful he was safe and doing better. Meanwhile back at the restaurant Betty and Jughead were smiling and having fun. Betty started to yawn as Jughead fed her cake.

“You tired babe?”

"Yep." She yawned again.

“Do you want to leave?”

"Yeah." She smiled.

Jughead smiled holding her hand handed her keys. Betty let Jughead drive since she was tired. He drove her back to her and Veronica’s place. "Baby those keys weren't for the car." He smiled as he pulled up.

“What?” 

“Well, this night didn’t really go as planned.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well you were tired and wanted to leave. I was going to ask you to move in with me and then take you home and make love to you. You wanted to leave so I figured I would just bring you home. These are the keys to my apartment. I don’t know if you’re ready to move in or not but I love you and I feel ready. Even if you don’t want to you can use the keys and come over anytime.” Jughead explained.

"Take me home." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and held her hand as he drove back to their apartment. As they got to his apartment Betty opened the door using her key. Jughead scooped her up bridal style take her over the fresh hold. Betty couldn't believe it. She was finally going to move on with the love of her life. They spent most of the night making love as Betty had this sudden burst of energy.

As she lay in his embrace look around his apartment or should she sat theirs, she couldn't believe that this is theirs. Not just his anymore. No more adult sleep overs but the next step. Betty Cooper was more than ready for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Betty and Jughead have been living together for a week now. Everything has been perfect. They find themselves falling more in love with each other everyday.

Jughead was working late at the station when Betty had Veronica over.

"You might be needing these now you live together." Veronica threw pregnancy tests at her.Betty quickly caught them and rolled her eyes. "Do you know what will be fun? If we try them."A tipsy Veronica suggested.

Betty was a little tipsy too.“Okay.” Betty said. 

“I’ll go first.” Veronica got up and went to go take one.

Veronica headed to the bathroom with Betty. She took the test first. Betty followed after her. They set the timer for 2 minutes and waited. They waited to look at the same time.“Oh my god....” Veronica said. “I’m pregnant.”Betty looked at her test too. There was two pick lines on. She started to cry.

“B? You okay?”

"We've been drinking." She whispered. Veronica pulled her in for a hug."I... Juggie said he wasn't ready." She whispered.

“I’m sure he’ll be happy.”

"We have to go out and buy something and suprise them that way." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” Veronica smiled. “We’re both pregnant.”

"We are." Betty smiled grabbing her purse. Veronica smiled and hugged her. Betty hugged her back.

They decided to head to the mall. As they got to the mall they decided they wanted something baby fire fighter related. They both picked out a few things. Veronica would tell Archie tomorrow but Betty couldn't wait to tell Jughead as soon as she left Veronica she went to the station. Veronica hugged Archie when she saw him. Betty and Veronica ended up going to the station together as Archie messaged her to come for tea.

"Hey Babe." He kissed her.

“Hey.” She smiled. 

“How was your day?”

"Actually let's go to the on call rooms." Veronica suggested.

Meanwhile Betty got changed to her uniform leaving her top off and her bra on. She got changed in Jughead’s own private on call room. She got Kevin to help her write in paint on her stomach. 'My daddy drives fire fighters. I drive mummy's moods and energy.'

“I can’t believe you’re pregnant.” Kevin smiled.

"Tell me about it."

“What do you think Jughead is going to say?”

"I'm about to find out. "She nervously rambled.

Kevin just hugged her. Kevin headed out as Betty went to go sit in the Captains chair. She had it facing away from the door waiting for Jughead to come in. A few minutes later Jughead walked in. Betty spun the chair around not saying anything.

“Hey babe.” He said. He looked down at her stomach. “Baby.... are you pregnant?”

"I know it sounds stupid but V bought them as a joke we were tipsy and we tuck them. They said yes. We took more at the mall all positive."

“Really?” He smiled.

Betty pulled out all the pregnancy tests and showed him them. Jughead pulled her in for a hug. Betty hugged him back tightly. "I want to name her if it's a girl Sythia after JB and if it's a boy I like Enzo." She whispered.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"I do like Ally though too after my mum. Ally Forsythia Jones." She smiled kissing him.

“I’m so happy baby.”Betty let a sigh of relief out. She was so happy too.

Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty deepened the kiss before pulling away. "We have to call your dad." She smiled.

“Okay.”

Jughead pulled his phone out. He took a picture of her belly before sending it to his dad. Jughead put his phone away and kissed Betty. Betty couldn't help but smile.

“I love you.”

"I love you too." Betty smiled.

“We’re going to be parents.” He smiled.

"We're going to be parents. So are Arch and Ronnie." She whispered in awe.

Jughead smiled and hugged her. He then knelt down to his knees and kissed her stomach.

________

The next day Veronica was going to tell Archie. She had two toy fire trucks she painted them blue and pink. She gave him breakfast in bed with them placed on the tray.

“Babe?” He said confused. He then realized what she was probably trying to say. “Are you pregnant?”

"Congratulations daddy to be." She smiled.

Archie pulled her in and kissed her. Veronica sank into the kiss tearing up. They were going to parents. She wanted a little girl so badly. Sofia Mary Andrews.

“I’m so happy.”

"Me too baby." She smiled widely.

_____

9 months slowly passed and each girl grew bigger and bigger. Both couples preparing their nursery's for the babies arrival.

Betty and Jughead were so excited. Jughead ad practically bought the whole baby store along with Fp. Fp couldn't wait to spoil their baby rotten. Betty and Jughead were currently putting the finishing touches on the nursery.

"Babe it looks perfect." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"We just need my night light." She winced in pain.

“You okay, love?”She just winced again holding her stomach. She then crimped over in pain.“Let’s get you to the hospital. It’s probably contractions.”

They rushed to Seattle grace. Dr Brown saw them straight away and escorted them to the ob ward. As they got up there, they hooked her to all these machines to monitor her and the baby.

Jughead sat down in the chair by her bed and held her hand. As soon as they sat down her waters broke. The contractions were getting closer together. Betty was breathing through the pain. She was calm.

“You’re doing great baby. Just keep breathing.”

"I am babe... I just wish my mum was here... We should call your dad." She winced as contacts came and passed every minute or so.

“I’ll call him.” He said as he pulled out his phone. Jughead rang his dad. The Jones men were panicking more than Betty. That made her laugh. “My dad will be here soon.” Jughead said after he ended the call.

"Oh... Fuck... Okay." Jughead kissed her forehead. Betty smiled as she grabbed his hands. She squeezed them so tight. An hour later Fp arrived and the doctor checked on her. She's only half way dilated. Jughead held her hand. He hated seeing her in pain."It's worth it... Let's make a bet... I think boy. What about you?" She asked.

"Girl!" He smiled.

"If I'm right your having the birds and the bees talk." She smiled.

“Yep.” Jughead smiled.

"Sounds good to me." She whispered.

"Even better for me. Grandpa doesn't have to do it." Fp said walking in.

“Hey dad.” Jughead said.

"Hey son. You two ready become parents?" He smiled.

“Yeah.”

"You'll be amazing but I'll be the best grandad ever... I was actually going to call today to tell you I've been seeing someone."

“You have?”

"About 9 months now funnily enough. Mira McQueen." He smiled.

“Oh.”

"I didn't say anything because I didn't know if it was serious. I'll always love your mum but this just happened." Fp said.

“Okay.”

A few hours later the doctor came to check on Betty. She was now fully dilated. All the nurses and doctors filtered in the room as she started to use all her strength to push a baby out of her tiny hole.

Jughead held her hand as she pushed. Betty kept continuing to vigously push into she had no strength to push at all. She was on her last push but couldn't do it.

“You got this Betts. One more push.” Jughead whispered. 

"Leaning to walk with the leg was less tiring." She screamed as she pushed that one final time.

As she pushed that last final push. The room filled up with cries of delight of their beautiful new baby. The doctor got the baby cleaned before handing him to Betty. Betty and Jughead couldn’t help but smile.

"It's a mini Jug." Fp smiled.

“Yeah.” Betty smiled.

Betty and Jughead were both crying happy tears. Betty held a tiny human being in her hands. He was half her and half of Jughead. He had Jughead's hair, her eyes and his nose. Betty gently kissed his head.

"Hey Little man. Mummy and Daddy loves you. Don't tell Pops this but he's a good person when he's had his 3 cups of coffee a day." Betty teased.

“He’s perfect.” Jughead smiled.

Fp teared up. "What's his name? You've two been keeping it top secret." He asked as he looked at his grandchild in awe.

"Babe do you want to tell him?" Jughead asked.

“You can.”

"Calub Forsythe Pendleton Jones." Jughead smiled.

“The family name.” FP smiled.

"Is in there." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"We wanted it in there." Jughead smiled.

Later that day Fp headed back home he was going to see Mira. That left the family of three alone. Betty had just awoken from a nap as she saw her favourite men. Betty couldn't believe this is her family ever since the accident she thought she'd never have children but now here they are with a their little boy in their embrace. She couldn't be more happier. Calub Forsythe Pendleton Jones is the light of her life that made everything better instantly for both her and Jughead.


	10. Chapter 10

17 years later....

Caleb is now 17 years old. He’s currently working towards joining the station. 

Archie and Veronica had a baby girl a few days after Betty and Jughead. Her name is Sofia. 

Sofia and Caleb are best friends. They’ve been best friends since they were babies. Sofia wants to be a fashion designer. 

They were currently walking home together to have tea at the station. “When do you start training for the station?” Sofia asked him.

"When you go to college."

“I’m going to miss you when I go.”

Calub looked at Sofia and kissed her. It was a total spur of the moment thing. Sofia pulled back and smiled."Sorry." He whispered.

“Don’t be.”

"So it's not going to be awkward. You and Jim and all."

“It won’t be awkward.”

"Okay... Let's go our parents are waiting with your Geo."

“Yeah.”

They carried on walking to the station. As they got there they met up with Leo. Leo was Kevin and Fangs son. He was 17 and they adopted him when he was 5.

“Hey Leo.” Sofia smiled.

"Hey Sof, how's Jim?" He asked.

"How's Magnus?" She asked shooting back teasing him.

“Oh shush.” He said. “But really, how’s Jim?” 

“He’s good.” She smiled.

"Good?" He said unsure.

“He’s great.”

"Didn't doubt you." Leo said.

As they walked in they saw everyone waiting for them to eat. Sofia sat down next to Caleb.

"So prom then graduation this week."

“Yep.” Sofia said. “I’m probably not going to prom though.”

“Yep.” Sofia said. “I’m probably not going to prom though.”

"Oh miji I thought you were going with Jimmy?" Veronica questioned.

“He’s not going. He’s going out to get drunk with the football team.”

"Go with me." Calub said. "Mum's making me go." Calub smiled at Betty.

"You're very welcome sweetie."

“Okay.” Sofia smiled.

"You can go in the dress you designed to get into the design school sweetie."Archie said. 

“Yeah.” She said.

"She got in full scholarship too with it. I'm so proud of her." Veronica smiled.

"Leo are you going with anyone?" Betty asked.

“I haven’t been asked yet.” He said. 

“He’s waiting for Magnus to ask him.” Sofia teased.

"Tell auntie B and V. Boy problems." They said.

“It’s not important.” Leo said.

"Bullshit... You were crying at lunch on my lap." Sofia called out.

"Leo really?" Kevin asked hugging him.

“He won’t notice me. I keep talking to him and flirting but he just acts like I don’t exist.”

"He's just blind to amazing people" Betty smiled. 

"Agreed." Jughead and Calub said. 

"I've invited him for tea papa."

“Mom, I wanted to talk to you.” Caleb said.

"Dad's office then before we dish out then." She smiled at him.

"Do I need to be there?" Jughead asked.

“If you want.”

"Don't eat without us." Jughead warned them. "Pea I'm looking at you." Jughead teased.

“We won’t.” Pea laughed. 

They got up to go to Jughead’s office. Calub rushed to sit in the Captains chair. He's done that since he was little. Betty and Jughead walked in. 

“I kissed Sofia.” Caleb said.

"Finally." Jughead teased.

“Yeah, but she’s still with Jim.”

"But prom." Betty smiled.

“I’m hoping that they break up.”

"It doesn't look good from what Ronnie tells me. We're working late her won't be back till morning. You guys all stay at ours and look after Geo." Betty suggested.

“Okay.” He said.

"Do we need to remind you of safe sex? Condom, pill and pulling out never works. No means no." Jughead asked.

“We’re not going to do anything!” Caleb blushed.

"So always good to know." Betty said. Caleb just sighed."We're teasing. Now go eat." Jughead smiled.

Betty messaged the stations group chat.

B: you all owe us money. We win the bet.

Caleb went to go back to the table.

P: what no way.

A: I knew it.

Sam and Avery joined their station a few years back. Calub was five.

A: he finally kissed her?

B: yep.

Everyone headed back to the table to eat. They practically ate in silence with a few hums of chatter. Later that day everyone started to head home. The adults were on the night shift so the kids would stay at Veronica's and Archie's. They all walked there.

Geo was five and loved Leo and Calub. He was holding their hands leaving his sister to walk in the back alone. Calub put Geo on Leo's back as the raced ahead in front as Calub walked behind with Sofia.

They were soon arriving at Archie and Veronica’s house. They had just put Leo to bed as they were in the kitchen talking.“Are you excited for prom?” Sofia asked Caleb.

"No... I hate our year group."

“Well at least we’re going together.”

"Hope I can tag along." Leo said. 

“Of course you can.”

"Good the three amigos." Leo smiled.

“Yeah.” Sofia smiled.

Leo got a message from Magnus over Instagram.

M: hi

Leo smiled and showed Sofia. 

L: hey

"We're going to get you a date." Sofia smiled taking the phone.

M: Wuu2?

“Don’t say anything embarrassing.” Leo warned.

"Oh we won't." Calub winked pulling Sofia onto his lap so he can see.

"What are you up to?" Sofia read out.

"Baby sitting with friends." They all said at the same time.

L: baby sitting with my bffs

M: cool. Are you doing anything for prom?

"We have hit prom status people." Sofia cheered.

Leo snatched the phone off of her but it was too late.

L: probably a Netflix Mathon in my pj's if my friends don't force me to go.

"Really Sof?" He pouted.

"It's the truth."

Calub just held her waist smiling. "We have hit prom status people." Sofia cheered.

Leo snatched the phone off of her but it was too late.

L: probably a Netflix Mathon in my pj's if my friends don't force me to go.

"Really Sof?" He pouted.

"It's the truth."

Calub just held her waist smiling. Sofia leaned closer against Caleb. 

M: if someone asked you to go with them would you change your plans?

"Put depends who's asking." Sofia smiled.

"Fine."

L: depends who's asking.

M: would you go to prom with me?

L: why me?

M: I really like you.

L: you've been ignoring me.

Leo sent with a picture of him pouting.

M: I’m sorry. I was trying not to make my feelings for you obvious.

L: because your captain of the football team?

M: because I wasn’t openly gay yet. Only a few people knew. I came out to my parents yesterday.

L: meet me at this address.

M: okay.

"I've invited him over." Leo smiled.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Leo was the first to answer it as the others stayed snuggled up together. They all talked for a few hours before Magnus and Leo decided to go back to Magnus’ place, leaving Caleb and Sofia alone.

"Weren't we the third wheelers." He teased.

“Yep.” She smiled.

"What do you want to do Ba... Sof?"

“Let’s go cuddle and watch movies.”

"What movie?" He smiled.

“You can pick.” She said as she got up and grabbed his hand. They then went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Sof I'm not bothered. Why don't we watch your favourite? Legally Blonde."

“Okay.” She smiled.

Calub sat her on his lap again as they pulled the blanket over them. Sofia pressed play starting the movie. She cuddled close against him. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. Sofia couldn’t help herself as she leaned back and pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"What about Jim?" He asked.

“I don’t know.” She whispered. 

"It's okay." He whispered smiling.

They sat in silence for a little while as they watched the movie. After awhile Sofia turned around in his lap, straddling it. Calub couldn't help his body from reacting and blushed. Sofia kissed him blushing at the feeling. 

Calub kissed her back deeping the kiss for awhile before pulling away. Sofia just looked at him. He didn't say anything but just smiled faintly. Sofia smiled back at him and started to lightly grind on him. He grabbed her hips to still them moaning. All Sofia did was kissed him again. Calub kissed her as his jeans got painfully tight.

“Caleb?” She whispered.

"Yeah."

“Never mind.” She whispered, blushing. "No tell me." He smiled as he spun himself on top.

“I want you.” She whispered.

"Really?"

“Yeah.”

"What about your boyfriend?" He asked.

“I’ll break up with him tomorrow at school.” She whispered.

"How bad baby?" He whispered in her ear.

“I’ve wanted you all day.” She whispered.

"All day huh?"He teased grinding on her. He tried to find some release of the ache. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him."Why all day?" He asked deepening the kiss.

“You look extremely sexy.... Plus, you kissed me.”

Calub smiled. "I've wanted to kiss you for awhile baby." He started to remove her pants from underneath her skirt. She started to unbutton his shirt."Your adorable you know." He smiled. "Today at lunch you did that thing where you scruch your whole face up try ich your nose without your hands."

“Yeah.” She smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

“Yeah.”

"Have you done this before?" He asked.

"Once with Jim but I didn't really want to but was forced into it." She whispered.

“Oh.” He whispered. 

“Have you done this before?” She asked.

"No."

She pulled him in for a kiss. Calub undid his pants letting his length free from the tight space of his jeans.Sofia kissed him as she pulled off her shirt. He then pulled his off. As his top landed on the floor he toyed at her skirt.

"You are so hot baby. Do you do a certain thing in sex?" He asked.

“What do you mean baby?”

"I don't know in movies people do a certain thing. Role play or foreplay or I don't know but what's yours?" He asked.

“Normally foreplay but I just want you now.” She whispered.

"Okay gorgeous. What's your position?" He asked.

“I’ve only ever been on bottom.... that’s what I want now..... but I’m sure you’ll let me be on top next time.” She smirked.

"Be on top now." He lifted her up on top off him.

She smiled as she straddled his lap .Calub slowly trusted upwards sinking into him. "What turns you on?"He asked. 

“Everything about you.” She whispered, kissing him as she started to move. He moaned slightly as he began to move too. "I'm being serious. What turns you on like actions wise?" He curiously asked.

“Touch me.” She whispered

Calub touched her breasts as he leant down and sucked on them before her runs his hands down her legs. Sofia loudly moaned his name. Calub kissed her to muffle her moans. They didn't want to wake Geo up. Sofia started to move faster. Calub got the hint and copied her. He put his hands on her waist as they moved in unison. Calub held on for a few more minutes before pulling out. As he pulled out he made a mess over his hands.

Sofia lifted his hands up to her mouth and licked them clean.He just sat there watching her. He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face. Sofia smirked back before kissing him. They kissed until the need for air overpowered the want for human touch. Calub got dressed as Sofia got dressed into her pj's.They laid down and Sofia rested her head on his chest.

"So prom?"He whispered.

“We’re going together.” She smiled. “As more than friends.”

"Thank God." He laughed softly kissing his head.

Meanwhile Leo was alone with Magnus as his parents were out.“I’m really sorry I was ignoring you at first.” Magnus said.

"It really hurt." He admitted.

“I’m so sorry.”

"It's okay I'm here now. So how did you know you were gay?" He asked.

“Honestly..... when I met you.”

"Really?" He smiled faintly.

“Yeah.”

"When, when you met me?"

“Well we were talking and I was getting to know you. I started to have feelings for you.”

"The day off your first big game. I was at cheer practice." Leo smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"I figured I liked you at pep rally fundraiser."

Magnus couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and kissed Leo. Leo smiled into the kiss leaning on his forehead. As Leo did that Magnus smiled and pulled back. Leo just laid his head onto his lap non stop smiling. Magnus softly played with Leo’s hair as Leo smiled up towards him.

"Only for you." He whispered.

Magnus leaned down and kissed him."You know I don't like people messing my hair up unless it's my granny forgarty." He teased.

“Your hair is soft.” He smiled. 

"My gran has a secret tip."

Magnus just smiled. “Do you want to go watch a movie?”

"Is rather stare at you." Leo smirked.

Magnus smirked and kissed him.Leo kissed him back but then yawned.“Let’s go watch a movie while we fall asleep.”He just nodded following him to his room. They got half way through the movie before falling asleep.

_______

The following day the adults got in from work. Most of them went to bed after the kids went to school. They were needed back at the station at lunch.Caleb and Sofia were currently at school. They met up with Leo at the school design department as Sofia was working on the boys prom looks.

She was taking measurements for their suits."I'm breaking up with Jim." She told Leo. "As my best friend you are here to make sure I don't do something stupid."

“You’re breaking up with Jim?” 

“Yeah.” She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"That other guy I was telling you about." She smiled at Calub.

“Oh yeah?” Leo smiled. 

“Yep.” She smiled.

"So Calub you finally stopped pussying out." He teased.

“Yeah.” He laughed softly. 

“I’m glad you did baby.” Sofia smiled.

"Trust me, me too gorgeous." He kissed her cheek. She smiled and hugged him.Calub hugged her back before they saw the door open.They all looked over. It was Jim stroming on.“Hey Jim.” Sofia said.

"Hey gorgeous."

“We need to talk.” She said.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“I want to break up.”

"What why?" He asked shocked and upset.

"You know why."

"Babe it was a one time thing I promise." He said holding her hands.

"Leo maybe we should leave?" Calub suggested.

"Maybe Sof needs us."

"Stay he's been fucking other girls for a year it's fine. We're over Jim that's that." Sofia said as she focused in her stitches so she wouldn't cry.

“Let me fix this.” Jim said. 

“No, you can’t. I’ve moved on.” She said.

"With Calub? Huh you two always were too close." He stormed towards the manikin ripping her work then ran out.

Sofia started to cry. She ran up and slammed the door closed behind him."Ring Ronnie I'll get her." Calub said. 

Leo pulled out his phone to call Veronica while Caleb hugged Sofia. He hugged her tight as she cried.

"Months of work." She whispered.

“I know baby.” He whispered. 

“I’m going to have to start all over again.” She whispered.

"No its okay. I'll just use my normal suit." He told her.

"No we were all meant to match."

“We’ll figure it out, okay?” 

She just nodded slightly, still crying.

Leo finished up on the phone with Veronica. He looked frightened by the end of it.

"My mami I love Ronnie but her sassy fire attitude scares me." Leo teased.

“Is she on her way?” Sofia asked quietly.

"Yes. Mami Andrew is on the war path." 

Sofia just nodded.

Veronica pick up Sofia from school and took her home. She said she had a family emergency and that her grandmother was in the hospital. Veronica was helping her at home recreate a whole new suit.

Meanwhile the rest of the day went slow. Leo and Calub was hanging out at the station with their parents.

“How was watching Geo? When we got home you were already at school.” Betty asked.

"Geo was good as gold. He slept once we put him to bed."

“That’s good.”

"It is... I may need condoms." He whispered.

“Wait.... did you and Sofia...?”

"Can we not make a big deal out of it?" He asked them.

"He is right auntie B you did fuck his dad at a carnival." Leo teased.

Betty just laughed and shrugged. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. Betty looked up at and kissed him.

"Best decision ever." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"Why aren't you married?" Calub asked.

“It’s not that we never wanted to..... we just never found time. We would have to do a lot of planning.”

"I also don't like the fact people would star at my leg." Betty added.

“Betty, since Caleb brought it up, I have an idea. We both don’t have to work on Saturday, we can go to a church and get married. Just people from the station can come.”

"You asking me to marry you Jones?" She smiled.

“Yeah, I am.” He smiled. “I’ll even go get you that engagement ring you were talking about when we first got back together.”

"You mean the one you've been hiding so poorly." She bit her lip smirking.

“You found it?” He pouted.

"I found it the first year you bought it. Of course I want to marry you." She smiled hugging him.

Jughead smiled and kissed her."It's about time dad."Calub teased.

Jughead pulled out the ring from his pocket and placed it on her hand. He kissed her again in front of all the station. Betty thought it was so fitting that he proposed with all the people they care about at the station. They didn't have to think about dresses and suits because most of them had them. They would get married the day of prom. Then have the house to their selves. Betty couldn't wait she was finally going to be Mrs Jones.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hoped you have enjoyed this fic. Please tell us what's your favourite part. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as we have writing it.

Saturday had came faster than expected. Jughead had booked the church last month knowing she'll say yes. As soon as Sofia found out she was thrilled. She had been working on a wedding dress for years and she finally had a model to use it. If she's being honest she designed it in hopes for her auntie to get married.

Prom was the night of the wedding so they'd be getting ready on the morning have the ceremony around 4 then they would touch up their hair and makeup before heading to Prom for 6.

Betty and Jughead were both extremely excited. They couldn't wait to finally get married to one another. Veronica was hell bent on keeping some tradition so she had Betty at hers. Sofia, Veronica, Avery, and Sam were all helping her get ready.

"Guys I can get ready myself. Let's help Sofia she has her prom."Betty smiled.

"Okay."

"Oh no I'm okay. Mami has my hair rolls in over night. I want to make some final adjustments to the dress." She smiled.

Sofia got up and went to the dress to add the final details. She was so proud of it she's been working on that dress since she was 15. A few minutes later she stood back from the dress and looked at it. She had a proud smile on her face. "It's finally finished." She smiled. 

Veronica and Betty came to look at it. They teared up it was perfect."Okay, Auntie B, try it on." Sofia smiled as she took it off the manakin.

Betty headed into the bedroom to try it on. As she pulled it on she started to tear up. It was perfect, everything she could have ever imagined. She walked back out to show everyone. Sofia burst out crying. 2 years of hard work and it looks perfect.

"You look amazing B!" Veronica smiled.

"That's all because of your talented daughter. Now let's get her ready. My boy is dying to see her." Betty teased.

They all went to Sofia's room to help her get ready. It didn't take them long she had her make up already done. She had to take her hair out and try the dress on. She put her dress on first before fixing her hair.

"Cal won't know what's hit him." Betty teased. Sofia couldn't help but smile."Should we get the bride to the groom?"Kevin asked coming in. He stopped in his path and teared up. He hugged her and smiled." Beautiful as always. "He smiled.

"Thank Kev." She smiled.

"No problem hun now come on. Our men await us."

They all left the house and got in the car. Betty couldn't help but stare at her amputated leg. She ran a marathon to raise money for the station so why is this getting married in a dress getting to her.

As she got to the church she realises its not the leg but everything what that lose of her leg symbolises. The loses of everything important to her. She decided to push that to the back of her head. It wasn't important right now. She's getting married to the love of her life in front of everyone she's close with.

They pulled up to the church. Betty could see Calub waiting for her outside. He was walking her down the ailse.

"Hey Cal." She smiled.

"Let's get you hitch mum."

Betty smiled as they walked in together. I get to love you started playing and both Jughead and Betty started to tear up. Fp was sat watching them get married. He couldn't believe this was finally happening.

"Hey love." Jughead whispered and smiled when he saw her.

"We're finally doing this." She whispered back.

"Finally." He smiled. 

The priest gathered everyone's attention as the ceremony began. It was a lovely and rear jerkinh ceremony. They had just got up to the vows. Jughead was going first.

"Betty, If I'm being honest, I've loved you since the day I met you. You're my everything. I can't believe how far we've come. We've been together for over 18 years and we have an amazing son together. I can't believe I get to spend every day with someone as amazing as you. You're my love, my best friend, and the mother of my child. I couldn't have asked for a better soulmate. I love you."

Betty was fully crying now. Its a good thing Veronica made her wear waterproof makeup.

"Juggie I love you. We've been through so much together both good and bad. You've loved me harder through the bad. You showed me even though a part of me is missing I am not worthless as others say I am. I am more because I've been through hell fire. Multiple of were talking actually fires. What once was a random day because so much more. It was the day I met the love of my life. The day I met the father of my child. The day I met the man that made me feel complete. I actually don't know what I would have done without you of the time of the accident. You pulled me through the worst fore of our career so we can both be here standing... Most importantly alive to share this day. I promise to love you harder through the hell fire baby. "

"I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Forsythe repeat after me. I give you a ring as a token of my love."

They both repeated it as they slipped the ring on.

"You may kiss the bride." He smiled.

Betty leaned upto kiss him. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back passionately. They slowly pulled apart as they looked at everyone.

Everyone was smiling and clapping for them. There wasn't a single dry eye in the crowd. They walked back to the car so they could drop the kids off. The kids had arrived to prom. They had got some photos before heading in to dance.

As they spent the whole night dancing being teens Betty and Jughead got called into work. This would be her first fire in 17 years she'd be entering. They had finally found a prostecic leg that was fire safe.

She was nervous and excited. She headed in first with Jughead. She couldn't help but smile at how ironic it was. They got together through their job. Betty couldn't believe that through the fire and the flame that it has brought her this life. Through fire it has brought her pain, her lust and passion. Through the flame it has brought her this family, her love and the strength she carries each day. Station 19 is a unit; in unity there's strength.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with the phenomenonal@softbetts on tumblr. Go show her support.  
Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> Tell us what you love about it.


End file.
